


One Piece// Angel Among The Devil SPIN-OFF

by AldaLevina



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AldaLevina/pseuds/AldaLevina
Summary: This is the spin-off of my original fanfiction from Angel among Devils from One Piece.This spin-off including 'what if?' the reader have ending with one of One Piece characters or there's another story in it :D1. Crocodile ✓2. Ace ✓3. Luffy ✓4. Zoro (wip)⚠STILL WIP AND I DO NOT TAKE REQUESTS,  SORRY⚠
Relationships: Crocodile (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Comments: 31
Kudos: 76





	1. Crocodile - part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [OnePiece || Angel among the Devils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834201) by [AldaLevina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AldaLevina/pseuds/AldaLevina). 



Crocodile - part 1

At Little Garden the island of Dinosaur still lives. The Straw Hats crew on Luffy's team went to explore the island, that includes (Y/N), Vivi, and Karoo. After they met a giant warrior from Elbaf named Broogy as they get to know each other, Broogy accidentally drank an explosive ale which caused injuries from the inside. Although he's injured badly, Broogy still went to fight Groogy, the other giant who lives on the other side of the island.  
Luffy tried to stop Broogy from the unfair fights, but Broogy crushed him down by using his home to crush down Luffy so he won't be able to move. (Y/N) and the others tried to get out Luffy out from there, and Usopp finally arrived and told everyone that Nani has been eaten by some monster.   
Luffy told Usopp about the explosive ale, of course Usopp also mad that someone has given that ale. but soon they were found by the organisation called Baroque Works, Mr.5 and Mrs. valentine. They've hurt Karoo in order to lure Vivi out, but when Vivi tried to fight back they manage to capture her instead. Strangely, they're after (Y/N) too.  
(Y/N) tried to save Vivi, but Mrs. Valentine manage to knock out her unconscious and ordered Unluckies, a giant bird and an otter, to deliver her straight to Crocodile's place. Luffy tried to get out the giant house from him so he could save (Y/N), but he need to deal the member of Baroque Works first as he watch (Y/N) taken away.

~~~ some time later ~~~

The Unluckies who captured (Y/N) has successfully delivered her right to Baroque Works main base where their boss lives, Mr.0 a.k.a Crocodile, one of the seven Warlord of the sea. The Unluckies lay he on the sofa while still unconscious in a room, at the same someone walked in.  
A tall man smoking cigarette with a golden hook in his left hand. His eyes went to (Y/N) on the sofa and approached her "... you're finally here, Labelle. D (Y/N)" he grinned. Crocodile crouched down to her level to take a closer look "...why is she covered some dirt?" He glared at the Unluckies. They tried to explain that (Y/N) had a fight with some of Baroque's members.  
He went to bird and chocked its with his right hand "I've told you all that not to harm her and look what you did. She's filthy because of you idiots"  
He finally let go of the bird and sighs, his attention turned back to (Y/N) "I'll keep you safe here... My jewel"   
Crocodile ordered his servants to clean her and bring her to his room. As (Y/N) taken away by the servants, Crocodile sat in his desk and look at a picture of drawing.  
"I hope you won't mind I'll take you daughter, Xander" he grinned as he look at (Y/N)'s picture.  
Later that night, (Y/N) woken up in unfamiliar room. It was so grant and she's was asleep on a big bed as well. She's confused why is she here. Now she remembered that she was supposed with her friends at Little Garden. And then a woman in lemon themed outfit knocked her unconscious.   
As soon she realised that, (Y/N) quickly get out from bed. But then someone opened a door, (Y/N) turned to see a man wearing a long coat over his shoulder while smoking cigarette stared at her sharply. (Y/N) could feel shudders the moment their eyes "...who are you?" (Y/N) ask.  
The man walked into the room and sat on the sofa nearby "my name is Mr.0 known as... Crocodile"  
"Mr.0... Crocodile..." (Y/N) remembered that Vivi once told them about the organisation boss. It's the man she's staring at right now.  
"Why am I here? Where's my friends?"  
"You're friends still got a long way to here. And to answer why you here--..." Crocodile stand up and approaching (Y/N).  
"I would like to offer a deal... Labelle D. (Y/N)" he grinned.  
(Y/N) widened her eyes "you... Know about me?"  
"They didn't call me seven Warlords of the Sea for no reason, right? While one your way here I've look your information from my intel for a short time. I must say, I'm quite impressed by your bio... Daughter of Xander"  
(Y/N) froze the moment he spoke (Y/N)s father name "how did you--"  
"I know Xander from a long time ago, I didn't know that bastard had a daughter. But I forgive him since I'm quite fond of his daughter"  
(Y/N) stare at him suspiciously "what deal are we spoke of?"  
"I'll let Alabasta alone... If you become my woman" he smirked.  
"...what?" (Y/N) look at Crocodile dumb-founded "what does this had anything to do with me?"  
"Simple--" he leans his face closer to (Y/N) "I adore you the moment I saw you in the picture"  
"What?!"  
"I knew I just had to meet you in person. But I can't help myself and ordered my underlings to get you here as soon as possible"  
"...are you the one who put the explosive inside that ale?"  
"Ale? I don't know about that nor I care"  
'he doesn't know...?!'   
"Your friends is either already be eaten out got killed by my members. You're much better staying here"  
Crocodile take some of (Y/N)s hair gently in his fingers "and don't worry, I'll accompanying you" he smirked.  
(Y/N) slapped away Crocodile's hand and stood up "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in your offer. And don't ever said that my friends is dead, they promised to bring Vivi-san home and they will be here"  
"...what makes you say that your friends still alive?"  
"Because my friends are strong and I believed in them!"  
Crocodile look at (Y/N) for a moment "...what a foolish answer" he quickly turned himself into a sand and grabbed (Y/N) as she pushed down straight into the bed.  
(Y/N) surprised that Crocodile has devil power as she trying to get out from being pinned down by Crocodile "I'm a sand-man, and Alabasta is like a paradise to me. You could say it's my territory"  
He raise his left hook to lift (Y/N)'s chin "there's no way out of here. You are mine... Labelle D. (Y/N)"  
(Y/N) tried to use her devil power, but nothing came out. She realized that there's a bracelets on both of her wrists "what is this...?!"  
"That's a bracelets made from sea-preasm stone, just like sea water. You cannot use your devil fruit power"   
"...?!!"  
(Y/N) struggling to get out from Crocodile's grip but his strong hands makes it difficult. Then, a sound of door knocking from outside could be heard "Mr.Crocodile, we have some situation to be handled. And we need you there" a voice of a woman called.  
(Y/N) thought that she had heard the voice somewhere before. Then Crocodile sighs and get up as he let go (Y/N) "too bad, I guess we'll to continue this later" he get up from bed and turned to (Y/N) "remember, that bracelet has explosive in it. If you take a step out of this room... It'll explode and rip your arms out" he warns as he walked out of the room.  
When Crocodile finally leave, (Y/N) slumped in bed "what am I going to do now..." She tried to think a plan to escape, moreover she's more worried about her friends right now. Hoping that they're all right.  
After locked in the same room for 3 hours, (Y/N) still couldn't figure out how to get out. All she know she's in 3rd floor of some casino building. She could have gone out easily with her flaming wings, but the bracelets has restraining her from using her powers. But if she pull out the bracelets forcefully, it could blown out in mere seconds.  
Then a sound of door opened heard and (Y/N) turned to see Crocodile walked in "ah, I see you're still here. Good" he said as hanging his large coat.  
"...do you think otherwise?"  
"I thought you might kill yourself instead of staying with me"  
"I'm not that hopeless!!"  
Crocodile chukled "yeah, I guess you're the type who won't give up. I'd like that in woman"   
(Y/N) pouted for being underestimated by Crocodile. He thought the pouting thing was cute, then he sat at the other side of the bed while (Y/N) sitting on the other side while pulling her legs together.  
Crocodile noticed (Y/N) keeping her distance from him "relax, I'm not going to do anything to you. Well, not yet"  
"I thought you wanted to kill me"  
"The opposite actually. I did say I wanted you to become my woman. If you agree, you'll have the unlimited riches and stand next right to Warlords of the Sea. That ain't bad"  
"The answer still no. I will not stand next to the person who hurt my friends"  
"...fine then. I'm sure I could change your mind. In the mean time, let me rest"  
(Y/N) look at Crocodile laying on the bed "... are you going to sleep in that?"  
"Too tired to change"  
"At least brush your teeth or wash your face?"  
"What are you? My mom?"  
(Y/N) could feel her veins popped for Crocodile's slobbish behaviour "you can't sleep like this! Go change!!" She scold.  
"Don't wanna"  
(Y/N) had it enough and dragged Crocodile's collar right into the bathroom.   
At the bathroom, (Y/N) removed Crocodile's vest and told him to wash his face and brush his teeth while she went to get fresh clothes and put away his golden hook.   
When (Y/N) back with to check on Crocodile, she froze when she saw he was shirtless and brushing his teeth "...what?" He ask.  
"N-Nothing!! Here's your clean shirt!" she throw the shirt at Crocodile and quickly shut the bathroom door.  
(Y/N) leaned on the door and sighed in relief. She could feel her face really warm when she touched it and her heart beating fast 'h-huh? Why am I beating fast?? remember, Al! He is your enemy!!'  
Then the door opened and (Y/N) fell into the back "oops" Crocodile manage to caught her with his right hand before she falls.  
(Y/N) look up at Crocodile who's staring down at her "oh, fallen into my arms already? I even haven't done anything or... You might have something in mind while I'm in the bathroom?" he grinned.  
"T-that's not-- I was just--!!" (Y/N) quickly get up and walk back away from him. Then she fixed herself and clear her throat "I was just going to check on you properly clean yourself" she said as she crossed her arms.  
"Checked up on me? Why?"  
"Because your behaviour is triggering me and I can't help myself"  
"...even if I'm your enemy?"  
"..." (Y/N) don't know how to respond that. But he's right, he is her enemy. She wonder why is she even bother.  
Crocodile look at (Y/N) and approached her. (Y/N) look at Crocodile standing right in front of her "...Nobody ever does that to me. It kinda feels... Nice"   
Then he leans closer to her "thanks" he simply said and kissed her forehead gently.  
(Y/N) widened her eyes and froze on spot. Her face turns red and touched where Crocodile kissed her "h-huuuh...?!!"  
Crocodile chuckled "c'mon, let's go to sleep" he said as he went to bed.  
"Um--"  
"What?"  
"Where do I sleep?"  
"With me, obviously"  
"What?!! No no! I can't---!!!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because we're enemies! We can't sleep in the same b-bed!"  
"I don't mind if it's with you. I like you"  
"Wha---" now (Y/N)s face getting redder "w-we've just met!"  
Crocodile sigh in annoyance and use his sand power to lift (Y/N) in the air and toss her into bed, he joins her afterwards "there. Is that so hard?"   
(Y/N) give him a displeasing look while her face still red from embarrassment "if you do anything strange I'll hit you" she warns.  
"Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep"   
"Oof--" Crocodile give a pillow right on (Y/N)'s face. (Y/N) pouted again and stare at him.  
Crocodile started to like teasing her, he thought making her mad like that is really cute.  
After all the talking that (Y/N) won't sleeping next to Crocodile, in the end she fell asleep. Crocodile staring at her sleeping face "my jewel... So beautiful" he said as he playing at the strand of (Y/N)'s hairs.  
The next morning, (Y/N) could feel sunlight warmth through the window and slowly wake up. When she opened her eyes she see Crocodile is still sleeping next to her 'right... I was kidnapped...' (Y/N) sighed. Then she look at Crocodile closely, she noticed a long scar across his face and his missing left hand. She wondered what happened to them.  
(Y/N) realized that Crocodile keep his distant just like he said last night. He didn't do anything to her "I just don't understand you..." She said with a low voice.   
"...then stay to get to know me better"  
(Y/N) widened her eyes when she hear Crocodile speak "you're awake all along?"  
"You've been staring for a while, of course I'd notice"   
(Y/N) look at the other side to hide her blush. Crocodile get up and yawned. He turned to (Y/N) who's still looked away, pretending not to know.  
'heh, adorable' Crocodile chuckled.  
But then, his vision stuck in (Y/N) whom bathed from the morning sunlight. He thought she looked so beautiful that way.  
"...dile ... Crocodile-san!"  
"Huh?" Crocodile finally snapped.  
"Hello~? Are you still half-asleep?" (Y/N) waved her hands in front of him.  
"It's just... This isn't bad"  
"What is?" (Y/N) tilted her head.  
"You wake up next to me"  
"Urgh--- don't say something so embarrassing!" (Y/N) scold as her face turned red.  
Crocodile chuckled again and he's having fun teasing her "I'll told the maids to bring you clothes. Then come to the dining room, we'll have breakfast there together" he said as he quickly get up and went into the bathroom.  
(Y/N) pulled her legs together again and look down on her feet 'dining room... This is might be a chance for me to escape once I get out from this room. But how...?' (Y/N) start brainstorming an escape plan.  
After a while, the bathroom opened and Crocodile walked out. He was wearing nothing and only had towel around his hips. (Y/N) widened her eyes and froze for a moment "wh-what are you wearing---?!" She shouts as her face turned into deep shade of red.  
"I just got out from shower?"  
"Why didn't you also changed there?!"  
"Why? My clothes is in this room"  
"Why?! I'm here! Don't you think it's embarrassing half-naked in front of others?!"  
"It's only you and me here. There's no problem"  
"There is! And I'm here! That's a problem!"  
Crocodile groaned and approached (Y/N). He pinned her down to the bed and staring at her "if you keep complaining I might have to punish you. Do you understand?"  
(Y/N) could feel her heart beating fast again by the close contact. She looked at other way so she won't meet Crocodile's eyes.  
"Look at me" he grabbed (Y/N)'s cheeks with his big right hand to make her facing him "in this house, you will follow all of my order and no complaining. If you do well... I'll give you a reward" he said as he leans closer.  
"Wait, no!! Please!!"  
Crocodile stop his track and look at (Y/N). Her face shown that she's scared of him. Then he get back up and give her a towel "go take a shower. We'll go to the dining room together" he turned to his closest to find his clothes.  
(Y/N) get out from the bed walked into the bathroom. When she locked it, (Y/N) look down as she holding the towel "Crocodile-san..."  
While (Y/N) taking a shower, the maids has brought her new fresh clothes. It was a elegant short dress. When she tries it, surprisingly it fits her. Finally, (Y/N) finished changed and walk out from the bathroom.   
Crocodile also done changing and he's wiping his golden hook clean. When he look at (Y/N), he gapes a little and stare at her. He didn't expect that the dress would suit her so well "Crocodile-san, are you okay?" (Y/N) ask.  
"...You look good in that dress"  
(Y/N) blinked "t-thank you..." She looked down in embarrassment. She didn't thought she would get compliment from him.  
"Shall we have breakfast?" Crocodile offered. (Y/N) nodded and followed him.   
Before they walked out from the room (Y/N) stopped his track "wait, wouldn't the bracelets exploded if I leave this room?"  
"Oh, that? That's actually not true. I said so you won't leave the room"  
"You lied?!"  
"I didn't realize you were fall for it. But that's a good thing"  
"Not it's not! All this time I could get out from here!!"  
Crocodile quickly pulled her close to him with his folder hook "not that simple. The truth is, I have a button that triggered those bombs. So, if you do anything funny, all I have to do is click it"  
"Where's the bomb defusion?!"  
"Like I tell you. Anyway, let's have breakfast first. I could hear the grumbling sounds from your stomach since morning"  
(Y/N) just realized she hadn't eat anything since yesterday. But she still can't escape either since Crocodile still pulling her to the dining room.  
At the dining room, Crocodile sit at the main chair while (Y/N) sit next to him. The waitress has brought breakfast for two of them. When (Y/N) look at the meal, she couldn't stop staring at it. "What's wrong? Eat it before its get cold" said Crocodile as he eating his meals.  
(Y/N) look at Crocodile and she surprised a little that he had manners while eating although he's a pirate. The. She look at her meal "...you didn't poisoned it, didn't you?"  
"You thought I'd kill you?"  
"We'll, what else?"  
"...I won't kill you. We'll, not yet"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do try escape from this place, and I'll kill you the moment you stepped out from the door" he threats.  
(Y/N) glared at Crocodile "...eat. I didn't put anything in it" he said as continue eating.  
Then (Y/N) took a bite of the meal and munching it "... it's good" she said as if won't admit that the meal was delicious.  
After hearing that, Crocodile felt a little glad that she liked it "what do you want to do today?" Crocodile ask.  
"Out of here"  
"Other than that"  
"...I don't know"   
"Then how about this... I'll give you access to the study room, the kitchen, my office. Feel free to ask my servants anything as well. That way you can pass time"  
"How will I get to those rooms?"  
"Ask the servants, they'll show you the way"  
"...then what about you? What will you do today?"  
"Working"  
"Working what??"  
"At the casino. I still have maintained my status there. You see, people of Alabasta think of me as a hero"  
"Hero? You?"  
"You don't believe me?" He smirked "I'll tell you the details later. Now I have to go to work so I'm leaving early. I'll be in my office at noon" he gets up from his seat.  
"Return to your room, (Y/N). And remember, I'll be watching you" he said to (Y/N) before leave the room.  
(Y/N) sighed and one of the butler appeared. He said he'll be assisting her for today and keeping an eye on her.  
Then (Y/N) askes the butler to show her Crocodile's office. He informed her that Crocodile is not there at the moment but since she's allowed to go there he showed her where it is. When they arrived, (Y/N) look around. It looks like any grant office, nothing out of ordinary 'hmm, maybe I could find something that helps me escape. But I need to be careful, and not making suspicious moves' she thought as she look around.   
Then a woman suddenly walked into the office "oh my, what do we have here? A thief?". (Y/N) turned to see familiar woman with a hat and raven hair. She remembered that she's the one who killed Igaram, Vivi's personal guard. The butler explained to her that Crocodile himself has granted (Y/N) access to his office.  
"I see. You may leave now. I'll keep an eye on her"   
The butler bowed and excuses himself, leaving the two girls in the office. The woman still smiling and look at (Y/N). But she know there's something behind that smile "I believe we have met before. You're one of Straw-Hats crew, right?" The woman ask.  
Al nodded "yes, my name's (Y/N)---"  
"Labelle D. (Y/N), that's your real name, isn't it? Daughter of Labelle D. Xander and Labelle D. Lucy"  
(Y/N) raise her guard up and stare at the woman "who are you?"  
"My name's Nico Robin and my codename's Mrs. All-Sunday, Crocodile's right hand"  
'right hand? Then she must be strong' (Y/N) thought.  
"I'm curious, Mrs. Labelle--"  
"Please, call me just (Y/N)"  
"...alright, (Y/N). I have some questions that you need to answer. Please, have a seat" Robin offered her to sit on the sofa.  
(Y/N) went to sit across Robin "what is it that you wanted to know, Nico-san?"  
"I wondered, how much Crocodile had his interest in you? He must be really interested since he lets you to roam around the building... Even in sleep on his room" Robin smirked.  
(Y/N) clenched her fists on her laps "...I do not wish any of that. Even I don't understand what is he truly want from me"  
"Oh, he didn't said anything to you?"  
"All he said was he wanted me to be his woman. If I agree, he'll leave Alabasta alone"  
"...but that doesn't mean he'll leave the place. Does it?"  
(Y/N) widened her eyes, she need to think about Crocodile's real plan. What he had offer to her could be a trick "...what am I supposed to do then?"  
"I can't help you with that. But since you have answered my questions I'll give a small information to you" she said as she stood up.  
"Information?"  
Then Robin leans closer to (Y/N)'s ear "...your friends is still alive. They're on their way here with the Princess"   
"What?! Is that true?!"  
"Depends on you believe it or not. That's all I could give you. The real question is... What are you going to do next?"  
"I--"  
Suddenly, a sound of door opened. It was Crocodile "...Nico Robin, what are you doing with my jewel?"  
"Mr.0, that was fast. I thought you're wory until noon"  
"I just happened to work and wanted to see my jewel as fast as I could"  
"Ah, I see. I understand what's going on now" she smirked.  
"What is your plan? If you don't have any business, then leave my office"  
"Yes, yes. I understand" then she walked to the door. Before she leave the room, Robin look at (Y/N) one more time and the she closed the door behind her.  
'that woman really troublesome... I need to be careful around her' Crocodile thought.  
Then he turned to (Y/N) "what did she tells you?"   
"...she was just asking how I able to get out from the room"  
"Really? That's all?"  
"That's all"  
Crocodile look at (Y/N) for a moment and approched her "um, what about your work? I thought you'd be still working at casino"  
He slumped himself next to (Y/N) "I did. But I couldn't focus my work"  
"Why's that?" (Y/N) tilted her head.  
"...you"  
"Me??"  
"I can't stop thinking about you while working and I can't focus like I used to. That's why I wanted to see you as soon as possible"  
"Crocodile-san..." Somehow it manage to make her hearts flutters.  
"...by the way, why are you in my office?" He ask as he look at (Y/N) closely.  
(Y/N) panicked a little and trying to find excuses "I--..."  
She look the other way "I was just curious what your office look like. I thought I could meet you here" she said with a tint of blush.  
Somehow Crocodile could feel something struck him when he look at (Y/N) covering her embarrassment like that. Suddenly he put his cigarette away, and grabbed (Y/N)'s chin.  
"Crocodile-sa---"  
Before she could say another word, Crocodile slammed his lips on hers. (Y/N) widened her eyes and surprised by the sudden kiss.  
She tried to get away but Crocodile only kissed her deeper "mmphh---!! Crocodile-san--" then Crocodile cutted her off again by sliding his tongue inside her mouth.  
"Mmm--" he keeps continue kissing her, he can't stop.  
Then his right hand slides under (Y/N)'s skirt and massaging her thighs "wait, no--" (Y/N) begged. But he didn't listen.  
Crocodile pushed her into the sofa and pinned her down. There he saw her expression flushed but at the same time scared "please, don't..." She beg.  
Crocodile clenched his fist and clicked his tongue as her get up from her. He sighed and slumped back in sit position "sorry... When you said you were looking for me I couldn't help it but feeling... Happy?" he said as he covering his face.  
(Y/N) still could feel her beating heart and tried to calmed down. She didn't thought her excuses would make him that happy, she even didn't know he had that kind emotion.  
Then (Y/N) approached Crocodile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let Crocodile's head rested on her shoulder "...what are you doing?" He ask.  
"I don't know myself, but... It just feels right. I know we're supposed to be enemies..."  
"(Y/N)..."  
Then Crocodile accepted her embrace and holds her back, feeling her warmth.  
Crocodile told (Y/N) that they should go back to his room now, he said he'll company her there. While walking on the hall, (Y/N) look around and scanned her surroundings, she need to remember the precise location for her escape plan. Then she looked at Crocodile walked right beside her, the memory of her and Crocodile embracing in the office makes her wonder "...is your feelings real?" She said with a low voice.  
When they arrived back to Crocodile's room, everything was cleaned. It looks like the maids has cleaned his room while they're away. (Y/N) quickly slumped into the bed "what's wrong?" Ask Crocodile.   
"I'm worried about my friends... I want to see them"  
"I've told you, they're probably dead already. Beside it's like you could escape from here"  
"You never know. They might be still out there!"  
"So persistent" Crocodile sighed "...do you wish to see your friends that much?"  
(Y/N) nodded. Then Crocodile get up and put his long coat around (Y/N) "Crocodile-san...?"  
"Wait here" he said as he gives her a small peck on her forehead and leaves the room.  
"W-what?" (Y/N) touched where Crocodile kissed her forehead, she felt warm somehow.  
Then (Y/N) look at Crocodile's coat wrapped around her. She could smell his cologne through the coat 'Crocodile-san smell...' she thought that he has a nice scent.  
"Huh?! Don't, (Y/N)! Focus!" She shakes her head. Nonetheless, she snuggled deeper into Crocodile's coat.


	2. Crocodile - part 2

Crocodile - part 2

After (Y/N) waiting for a while, Crocodile returned to his room. Then he found that (Y/N) is napping on his bed while still snuggling in his coat. For a second he could feel his heart skip a beat by watching (Y/N) sleeping face with his coat. He feels like he wanted rolled her around and just embraced her tightly. But he let it slide and watch her sleeping instead.  
A few moments later, Crocodile has been watching (Y/N) sleeping for 30 minutes straight until he realised what was he about to do. He was about to tell (Y/N) something but stopped by watching her instead. Since (Y/N) still sleeping and Crocodile don't want to wake her up, he slides into (Y/N) embrace and snuggled into her chest '... it's big' he thought as he buried his face between (Y/N) cleavage and closed his eyes.   
After a while, (Y/N) finally woke up. She could feel something holding on her tightly. 'mmm... What's this...?' she could feel a broad shoulders, her legs trapped between what it seems another legs, and warm breath between her cleavage. When (Y/N) look closely, it was Crocodile embracing her tightly and sleeping soundly.  
"Wha--- Crocodile-san?!" (Y/N) blushed.  
"...hm? You awake, my jewel? That's too bad, I thought I could hold you little longer..." He said as he buried his face in (Y/N) clevage again.  
"P-please let go!!"  
"Why?"  
"W-why? B-because--..." (Y/N) looked at other way with red face.  
Crocodile look at her "I could hear your heart beat, it's beating fast. Are you... Nervous?" He grinned.  
"Nervous?!" (Y/N) blushed more "I-I'm not nervous! Nor my heart beating fast! And you're too close! You shouldn't do this to the person you're haven't meet and yet--"   
Crocodile cutted her off by kissing her on the lips, strangely (Y/N) melted into the kiss "...you shouldn't--" she cutted off again by another kiss. And another again. And again, until (Y/N) given up.  
"My beautiful jewel" he said as he keep kissing (Y/N) deeply.  
When Crocodile let her go, he saw (Y/N) face in deep shade of red as she panted a little "given in already?" He grinned.  
"This is unfair, seducing me like this... I bet you're also doing this with another woman right?"  
"...what are you saying?"  
(Y/N) look at other way so she won't meet Crocodile's eyes "what I'm saying is... You could do this with another woman right? I'm just like other woman, after you bored playing with me you're going to throw me away. If so, just kill me right now. I don't want to live like a toy you could play with"   
After hearing those words, Crocodile look at (Y/N) for a moment. Somehow, (Y/N) could feel her heart hurts after saying those words from her own mouths. "Is that what you think of me...? A man who's only play with woman's heart" Crocodile ask (Y/N).  
"..."  
Crocodile get off from her so (Y/N) could sit. Crocodile sitting on the edge of the bed, facing his back to (Y/N) "...I'm a pirate. I've killed and stole, and lives in such filthy world. I have money, and I could have many stuff and woman I want to"  
Then he look at (Y/N) "...but I will never do that to you, especially playing with your heart. If you see me as a filthy pirate... Than you have right to do so. Because... I am a filthy pirate. But that doesn't mean I'm weak"  
"Crocodile-san..."  
"...to be honest, I was hoping you could see that my feelings for you is true. That I loved you more than you know."  
Then Crocodile get up from bed "if you wanted privacy, I shall give it to you. I'll sleep in my office... Good night, (Y/N)" he said as he leave the room and leaving (Y/N) alone.  
(Y/N) pulled her legs together and covering her face in it. Somehow, (Y/N) felt guilty and her heart felt hurts for saying such words 'maybe I was too harsh on him...' (Y/N) sighs "what should I do...?"  
A little while later that night, Crocodile sleep on the sofa in his office just like he said. (Y/N) sneaked into his office with a blanket in her hands. She spotted Crocodile sleeping soundly and approached him quietly. (Y/N) carefully put on the blanket over Crocodile and crouched down to his level to see his face. She crossed her arms on the sofa and lay her head on it "I'm sorry..." She said with a low voice. She thought it's weird to apologize to their enemies, but... it feels like she need to apologize to him. Then (Y/N) closed her eyes as she fell asleep.  
Meanwhile, Crocodile had awake all along and heard everything (Y/N) said. He turned to (Y/N) sleeping next to him as he patted her head gently. Then Crocodile get up and picked (Y/N) up in bridal style as she still sleeping in his arms. While walking back to Crocodile's room, (Y/N) snuggled into Crocodile's more and felt his warmth. Crocodile smiled a little and holds her close to him.  
When they finally back, Crocodile lay (Y/N) gently on his bed and covering her with his blanket. He even removed some of her stranded hairs. Crocodile thought that (Y/N) might still wanted some spaces, so he decided to go back to his office. But before he leave, he feel something caught the hem of his shirt. When he turned, he saw (Y/N) hand grabbing it "stay... Please..." She said. Although she's not looking at Crocodile, but he could see that (Y/N) is blushing right now.  
Crocodile knew he can't say no to her, so he crouched down to her level and give a small gentle kiss on her forehead "anything for you... My jewel" he said with soft voice and went beside the bed to join her. When Crocodile lay beside her, he opens his arms to her. (Y/N) watch what he's doing "...what?" She ask.  
"Not even a hug?"  
"No"  
"Ah, I see. I guess I'm really just a filthy pirate who doesn't deserve woman's love, not even their slightest warmth touch"  
(Y/N) glared at him, she knows that he's trying to make her feels bad. Nonetheless, (Y/N) went closer to Crocodile and places her forehead on his chest "this is all you could got" (Y/N) said.  
"Don't be so stingy" Crocodile said as he pulled (Y/N) closer to him and embrace her tight "much better"  
(Y/N) could feel her heart beating fast again, but this time she's not complaining. Both of them sleeps in eachother embrace.  
The next morning, Crocodile woke up first since he have to go to work early today. He look at (Y/N), who still sleeping and wrapped her arms around him '...maybe 5 more minutes' he thought as he holding (Y/N) tightly and inhaling her sweet scent. But then, (Y/N) also finally wake up and open her eyes "Crocodile-san...?"  
"Good morning, my beautiful jewel"   
"Morning..." (Y/N) said half-asleep.  
"Still sleepy? Shall I woke you up completely?" Crocodile said as he start giving (Y/N) smooches around her face.  
"Nooo, stop-- eep!!" (Y/N) surprised a little by a hand start groping her butt "C-Crocodile-san...!!" (Y/N) scold as her face turns red.  
"Oh, finally awake? Maybe I should woke you up like this from now on"  
"Don't!! Aahn!!"   
But strangely, his hand won't let go from (Y/N) bottom "I-I'm awake now. You could let go of me--" (Y/N) said as she tried to let go Crocodile's hand.  
But his hand start groping her little tighter and slides over under her bottom. His fingers went inside her panties and start rubbing her clit "ah! N-no, not there!" (Y/N) said as she holding on Crocodile's shirt.  
Crocodile start rubbing it more "nggh-- ahhn! Ah! S-stop, please!" (Y/N) begged and her panties being pulled down.  
"I want to hear you moans" he said in (Y/N) ear as he keep rubning.  
"N-no, wait-- AHH!" (Y/N) could feel she's her body getting hot.  
Then Crocodile slide one finger inside her "hyaah!! Noo-- aah!" (Y/N) moaned. She even could feel something poking between her legs 'w-wait, is that--' (Y/N) look down to see a bulge in Crocodile's pants.  
"Damn, it's getting excited huh?" Crocodile start rubbing (Y/N) clit faster.  
"Aah! Ah! Aahn!! I'm almost--- aah!" She moaned as she almost cum.  
"Nghh-- so wet--" Crocodile said as he inserted another finger.  
"Aah!! Wait! That's--- aah!!" (Y/N) could feel two fingers stroking her butthole.  
Finally, (Y/N) couldn't hold it anymore as she start cumming. Her juice trails down to Crocodile's fingers as he pulled it out. (Y/N) panted heavily while keep holding on Crocodile's shirt "that's..." (Y/N) don't know how to put it into words, her mind still little blank from the pleasure.  
Crocodile lift his hand and locked his fingers "so delicious" he smirked.  
(Y/N) face gets redder after hearing that "y-you...!! What did you do that?!" (Y/N) protest as she hitting Crocodile.  
"I couldn't help it. I'm a man after all. You laying on my bed... What do you think what's going to happen?"  
"Grr-- so I'm just like your toys?! Is that it? Just to pleasure you?!"  
"What? Don't tell me you didn't like it, because that's not what I heard earlier. All those moaning... It's a pleasure in my ear" he said as he leans his face closer to (Y/N).  
Before (Y/N) could protest again, Crocodile already slammed his lips to (Y/N). Once again, (Y/N) melted by his kiss and Crocodile start to slide his tongue inside her mouth.   
But before they could continue further, a knock is heard from the door. It was one of Crocodile's servant informing him that the breakfast is ready  
Crocodile sighs and gets up "sorry, my jewel. It seems we have to wait again" he said as he caressed her cheek.  
Meanwhile (Y/N) pouted while her face still flushed. She didn't know if she should mad, upset, or happy. But she's glad that didn't continue it much further.  
While Crocodile amused by (Y/N) pouting, he really thought she looks so cute like that. Then he leave (Y/N) one more kiss and went to the bathroom.  
(Y/N) quickly Covey her face with a pillow and silently scream, after calming down '...what is wrong with me... I know this is wrong, but...' (Y/N) thought that she need to keep in mind that they're enemies.  
After Crocodile freshly change into his suit, he's on his way to work. Before leave his room, he told (Y/N) that she's freely to go around floor. But it looks like (Y/N) want to tell Crocodile something but hesitated a little, Crocodile noticed the behaviour "what is it? Do you have something to tell me?" He ask (Y/N).  
Suddenly, (Y/N) pulled Crocodile's vest and pulled him for a small kiss.   
Crocodile widened his eyes and surprised a little. He look at (Y/N), who's know blushing mad "Don't think anything weird! I-It was just a small service!"   
Although, she looked at other way with a red face Crocodile still appreciate the affection, without he realizing he smiled.   
Then Crocodile leans closer to (Y/N) and kissed her back "what are you--" she was cutted off again by another kiss.  
Although Crocodile want to hold (Y/N) and kiss her for a longer time, someone had to interrupt them again by the sound of door knocking "my apologies for interrupting your lovely moment, but I believe Mr. 0 still have work to do"  
"Tch, Nico Robin" Crocodile clicked his tongue and turned to see Robin leaning against the door frame, smirking at him. The warm feeling he had just a while ago, instantly gone.  
Crocodile sighs "go on ahead, I'll catch up later" he said. Robin nodded and leave. Crocodile returned his attention back to (Y/N) "I have to go now. I'll see you at lunch"  
Then he give one small hug and whispered something to (Y/N) ear "I'll make it up to you tonight. I expect you already in my bed by then" he left a small peck on the cheek and leave (Y/N).  
When Crocodile's finally leave, (Y/N) face turned into deep shade of red as she touched her warm cheeks "is he going to-- no no no!! Stop thinking about it, (Y/N)!!"  
(Y/N) tried to calm herself and keep it together "...I need to find a way out. I have to get out of here!"  
While Crocodile went somewhere, (Y/N) tried to escape from the room. Now that she's already know that if she leaves the room the bomb won't triggered she able to get out from there. (Y/N) opened the door and look around the area 'okay, no one's here!' then she quickly ran to find an exit.  
(Y/N) ran quickly as possible to find a way out. But when she turned she bumped into someone, it was Crocodile "...trying to escape, I see?" He glared down at (Y/N). She quickly stepped back and raise her guard.  
Crocodile turned himself into sand and manage to capture (Y/N) in mere seconds. (Y/N) struggling to get out from his grip "let go of me!!" (Y/N) shout. But Crocodile didn't listen and dragged (Y/N) back to his room with his sand power.  
When they back, Crocodile slammed the door open and throw (Y/N) on the bed. (Y/N) groaned in pain since he throwed her pretty hard, she could tell that Crocodile really mad right now. (Y/N) look at Crocodile who's just standing there, glaring sharply at her whole smoking his usual cigarette. (Y/N) went back until her back hit the bed head.   
"...were you trying to escape, Labelle D. (Y/N)?" He ask with a dark tone.  
"..." If (Y/N) answered, she die. If she didn't, she die too. Now, she's struggling to find a way out.  
Crocodile still staring coldly at (Y/N) "well? Answer me" he ask again.  
"...I was just--" (Y/N) looked down "I want to get out of here! I need to get back to my friends!"   
Crocodile approached her and roughly grabbed her arms. But then he stopped in the middle and widened his eyes, he saw (Y/N) tears falling from her cheeks.  
Strangely, Crocodile wasn't angry anymore. Instead, he felt guilty and he could feel his chest tightened. Crocodile let go (Y/N) arm and (Y/N) pulled her arm back as she rubbed it. Crocodile realized he left red marks on her arm, he must have been grabbing her too hard.  
"Please... Let me go..." (Y/N) cried.  
Then suddenly, (Y/N) pulled into Crocodile's chest and embraced tightly "... don't leave. I beg you. It hurts to watch you leave..."  
"Crocodile-san..."  
(Y/N) could feel Crocodile's warmth and hear his heartbeat "...is your feelings real, Crocodile-san? We've just met yesterday, yet you already did these things me to me"  
"..."  
"You know well we can't be together, I belong with my friends. And we're enemies, I can't turn my back on them. Please, if you do understand... then just kill me already"  
Crocodile still looking at (Y/N) "I'm powerless, and I can't get out of here. Why do you want me to stay here so bad? I don't--"  
(Y/N) looked at Crocodile, whom looked hurted "I've kept my words not to touch you and doing my best to keep you away from harm, yet you always getting hurt in the end because of me..."  
Then he holding (Y/N) hand with his right hand "but my feelings is true... I've loved you the moment I saw you"   
"Crocodile-san..."  
"If you hated me so much and wished to see your friends... Then go"  
"Eh?"  
Crocodile unlocked (Y/N) bracelets and she's finally free from the exploding bracelets. Crocodile turned his back at (Y/N) "your friends is in the basement"  
"What?"  
"Now they're in life or death situation. If they can't escape then they'll die from drowning surrounded by giant alligators."  
"...why are you letting me go?"  
Crocodile silent for a moment "...just go before I changed my mind. I've got important thing to deal right now"  
(Y/N) finally able to use her devil power again, before leaving (Y/N) look at Crocodile one last time "...good bye, Crocodile-san" she said before she spread her flaming wings and leave the room.  
"...good bye, my jewel"   
Meanwhile, (Y/N) flying as fast as she can to save her friends. But strangely while on her way there, her tears falls again "h-huh? Why...?" She tried to wipe them but it still flowing, and her heart hurts so bad somehow.  
Just like Crocodile said, the basement filled with water. Strangely, her friends aren't there and the giant alligators already fainted. She looked around and there's no sign of them. Then she decided to go outside to search for them.  
While wondering around the town, (Y/N) finally found the crew at the harbor "Luffy!!" (Y/N) called. Luffy turned "(Y/N)!!!" He shout back and quickly caught (Y/N) flying straight at him as he spin her around.  
"I'm so glad you're alright!" (Y/N) said as she embraced him tight.  
"Yeah, me too! The others here too"  
(Y/N) looked to see the crew are all right. She sigh in relief that everyone is alright. But when she turned back, she see Smoker from the Marines looking at her direction.  
"L-Luffy, why is Smoker-san is here?" (Y/N) whispered.  
"We were fall right at Crocodile's traps. He's really funny!" Luffy laughs.  
Turns out, it was Zoro who saved him. He said he's doing it because Luffy asked him. Luckily, since they saved Smoker life he decided to let go of them just this once.  
The crew took their opportunity and take their leave straight to Alubarna where the raid starts.  
Before they went straight to Alubarna, the crew had a plan by splitting into groups. But each group end up battling some of Baroque Works strongest officers. (Y/N), Usopp, and Chopper end up fighting against Mrs. Merry Christmas and Mr. 4. In the end of battle, (Y/N) team have won but unfortunately they have serious wounds caused by the battle. Luckily, Sanji just arrived that time and helped them to go to the town. 

~~~ skip time ~~~

At Alubarna everything is a chaos where Alabasta soldiers and the rebels fighting eachother. Suddenly, something fly out in the sky out of nowhere. When they look at it closely, it was Crocodile whom got beaten up pretty badly. (Y/N) look up where the Crocodile went '... Crocodile-san' she doesn't know how to express herself now. She can't tell if she's happy they've won or sad because she won't see Crocodile's anymore.  
The crews cheers for their victory. Unfortunately their act cannot be revealed since they're pirates and it would be bad for the kingdom of Alabasta if they're working together with the Straw Hats pirates.   
After the raid, the Alabasta Kingdom and King Cobra has been taking care of Straw Hats crew until they recovers enough to leave Alabasta. While the others recovering or doing other things, meanwhile (Y/N) sitting on the table and lay her head on it. Something bothering her and she can't stop thinking about Crocodile. She knows that he will be taken by the Marines afterwards, after that they'll never see eachother again. She sighs as her minds filled something nonsense.  
"(Y/N)? What's wrong? You look down" Nami approached (Y/N).  
(Y/N) turned to see Nami sitting beside her "Nami-san... No, it just a lot stuff in my mind right now"  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"...I don't think I could talk about it since I can't quite how to express it into words..."  
"Well let's start something simple, are you sad right now?"  
"Not quite, but... Lonely perhaps"  
"Hmm" Nami staring at (Y/N) for a moment "are you thinking about someone?"  
"...yes"  
"Who?"  
(Y/N) start fidgeting her fingers, she's feeling nervous and don't know if she could tell her "...I can't tell you, Nami-san. I'm sorry. But I promised I'll tell you one day"  
"That's alright. What I think is that you're liking this guy so much that you missed him. Am I correct?"  
(Y/N) widened her eyes, were she missed Crocodile? But they've just met 2-3 days, it can't be love. Besides, Crocodile is their enemy 'but...' (Y/N) touched her beating heart... It's beating fast.  
"No no! I can't, it's a forbidden love! We can't be together!!" (Y/N) panicked.  
"Aha, so you do love this guy! I can tell it's not one of our crewmates. Is it someone else?"  
(Y/N) nodded although her face's red "...all I could tell you is he's not from our side"  
"Our side? You mean he's like... Our enemy or something?"  
(Y/N) went silent for a moment "...I'm sorry, I cannot tell you more than that"  
"But you're not leaving us, aren't you, (Y/N)?"  
"No! I would never!" (Y/N) look down on the floor "I'm really sorry, Nami-san"  
"It's alright, you don't have to apologize. But keep your promise alright? We're your friends, (Y/N)" NAMI said and leave the room.  
(Y/N) slumped more into the chair and sighed 'there's no point thinking about him now. Not like we'll see eachother again...' she thought and get up to take care of her friends.


	3. Crocodile - part 3

Crocodile – part 3

After everyone successfully sail away from Alabasta and make Vivi one of their friends as a secret, the Straw Hats crew continued their adventure. Although it’s not even long separated from Vivi everyone already miss Vivi. And they even have a new crew, Nico Robin, one of former member of Baroque Works. Although, some crew already getting to know each other to Robin they still haven’t trusted her fully.

While the others trying to get to know Robin, (Y/N) was the back of the ship deck. Her expression shows that there’s she’s thinking about something… or someone. She sighs in depression since she can’t seems to forget Crocodile’s face and wondering what is happened to him right now. Then someone noticed (Y/N) and approached her from behind “Labelle D. (Y/N)?” a familiar woman voice called her.

(Y/N) turned to see Robin behind her “Robin-san? what are you doing here?”

“escaped from the funny interrogation. What about you? Why aren’t you with your friends?”

(Y/N) looked back to the ocean in front of her “it’s just… there’s a lot in my mind right now. I’m not sure I could talk about it with my friends…”

“…it’s Crocodile, isn’t it?”

“w-what?!” (Y/N) turned back to Robin with blushing face “h-how did you know?”

Robin chuckled and standing beside her, looking at the same ocean “if it’s Crocodile who’s bothering your mind, maybe you could talk about it with me.”

“eh…?”

“well, I’m one of your crewmates now. And wouldn’t harm to talk about it with me, since I know Crocodile as well. What do you say?”

(Y/N) thinking over about Robin’s offer, but there’s isn’t any other option since they’ve met at Crocodile’s base before. Then (Y/N) sigh in defeat “I guess I don’t have other choice, aren’t I?”

“you don’t have to, if you don’t want to. I’m just here to listen your problem, although I can’t promise I’ll giving a good advice”

“it’s alright. I need to let everything out from my mind”

(Y/N) start telling Robin that after her encounter with Crocodile, she can’t stop thinking about him. The days she spend with Crocodile was confusing and she couldn’t tell if it was his true affection or something else. She knows well that the truth is she is _kidnaped,_ but she just can’t understand why Crocodile did all that to her.

“I can’t understand that man…” (Y/N) said “is it strange that I start thinking about him?”

Robin look at (Y/N) for a moment “…from my point of view, it is clear that he kidnaped you. Maybe he do that because he wanted you for himself. Believe it or not, he is quite of selfish person. I remember that moment when he saw your picture for the first time, he was speechless”

“what do you mean?”

“after the Unluckies give the four Straw-Hats portraits, he looked at your picture the longest. He was quiet and all he did was staring at it. Do you know what he say when he saw your portrait?”

“w-what?”

“he said… _‘what a beautiful jewel’”_

Now (Y/N)’s face turned red and couldn’t believe her words. Robin laughs in amusement “it’s true. He did said that. I think he said unconsciously, but I heard him clearly. After that, he give all Baroque Works members to capture you alive”

“so that’s why the members from Little Garden wanted to take me alive…” then (Y/N) looked down “do you think what he did to me back then… was it all just a play? Did he really do all that just because he liked me?”

“who knows” Robin shrugs “but, when you first arrived here… I think he changed a little”

“changed how?”

“he was more _in a good mood,_ I guess? His face always scowls and all he think of is ruling Alabasta before, and then you arrive. His much more less scowl and asked the servants what were you doing that time all the time. Like _‘has my jewel had enough meal? Is she resting? What is she doing now?’_ ”

“h-he did?”

Robin nodded “I’m with him all the time, that’s all he do while working. He even threats everyone to kill them if anything happened to you. It was really interesting to watch” she chuckled.

Now (Y/N) blush in embarrassment, she didn’t know Crocodile could be that kind of person. Although the killing part wasn’t really necessary “…can I meet him again one day?”

“if fates allowed, maybe one day you two reunited again. Have a hope” she said and then leaves (Y/N) alone.

(Y/N) look at the distant, thinking that maybe she could really meet Crocodile one day. She thought if they’re not enemies maybe they could truly be together.

~~~ Skip Time to Marineford War ~~~

After the incident of Sabaody, Kuma has sended the Straw Hats each crew to unknown locations. (Y/N) was sended to Moby Dick, Whitebeard’s ship. She was grateful that they treat her wounds, and they even let her to come with them to save Ace from being executed at the Marineford base. Thus, the war has started and the pirates along with the Marines fights each other.

Marco helped (Y/N) and Luffy to reach Ace. (Y/N) doing her best to save Ace as fast as she can. But the blades on Ace’s neck start swing at him. (Y/N) widened her eyes in panic and afraid that she couldn’t reach him. thankfully, something stopped them from executing Ace, some sand knocked out two Marines who almost killed Ace. (Y/N) recognized the sand and turned to find the source from of the sand. Then she spotted the familiar man using sand power “Crocodile-san…!!” (Y/N) smiled to him and cried, she was so happy to see him again and helped her save Ace.

Crocodile also noticed (Y/N) from distant, he glad that he made it in time and see (Y/N)’s safe. He couldn’t believe that he’d able to meet her again, from all the places it has to be at war. He also noticed (Y/N)’s lips movements, it was saying thank you to him with her smiling bright as her tears still flowing. For the first time, he saw (Y/N) smiling beautifully like that. And it’s all for him. Now his heart start beating again, just like when he saw her portrait for the first time. He fell in love with her all over again.

While Crocodile busy fighting over the Marines, (Y/N) and Luffy successfully freed Ace as they trying to escape fro the Marinford. Unfortunately while on their run, Akainu appears and kills Ace right in front of Luffy. When (Y/N) saw Ace killed, she’s couldn’t control her emotions and quickly dashed at Akainu in tears as she tried to kills him. When she turned to see Luffy’s crying and Ace laying on the ground not moving with a smile on his face. The moment (Y/N) saw that, she screamed loudly as her flames spread and burned everyone.

Crocodile recognize the loud crying and turned to see (Y/N) screaming as she crouched down holding her head down and burned everyone around her. Crocodile quickly went over her dark flames and approaching her, he tried his best to endure the heat and the pains as he crouched to her level and grab her shoulders “(Y/N)! listen to me! you need to stop!!” he shouts, hoping his voice reach her. Unfortunately she didn’t hear his voice and keep screaming.

Crocodile clicked his tongue “forgive me!” he hits (Y/N) behind her head and makes her unconscious. Thankfully, the flames stopped and (Y/N) falls into his arms.

When he grabbed (Y/N), he could feel her hot body burning his arms “khh--!!” he tried to endure the pain and keep holding (Y/N) in his arms. Then he picked her up, still unconscious in his arms.

Marco spotted Crocodile taking (Y/N) with him “oi, Crocodile! Where are you taking her?!” he shout as he tried to (Y/N) back.

“don’t get in my way!” Crocodile start using his sand power to block Marco away from him.

Whitebeard whom still battling the Marines noticed Crocodile carrying (Y/N) in his arms “Crocodile” he called.

Crocodile stopped the moment his name called by Whitebeard and turned to him “what is it? I’m in a hurry”

“are you… taking Labelle D. (Y/N) with you?”

“...that’s right. She’s not safe here”

“do you… cherish her?”

“…” he didn’t answer him, but he did look at (Y/N) with the expression that Whitebeard never seen before.

Whitebeard then smiled to him “since she’s my son’s sister… then I’ll leave _my daughter_ to you. Take care of her”

“…you don’t have to tell me, Whitebeard” Crocodile said as he tried to escape from the Marineford with (Y/N) in his arms.

**~~~ Time Skip ~~~**

Crocodile and (Y/N) has successfully escaped from Marineford. Even Crocodile recruited his right-hand, the former member of Baroque Works, Daz Bones. Right now, they’re in a fancy mansion somewhere near at a large town to take their time healing after battling in Marineford War. Crocodile manage to find a doctor to treat their injuries, including (Y/N). Whom still fainted and resting on her large bed. Her body covered in bandages from the wounds when she was at Sabaody and the Marineford.

Meanwhile Crocodile sitting on a chair not too far from (Y/N)’s bed. He too covered in some bandages, although he ignores it. All he could think about is when will (Y/N) woke up. And all he did was watching (Y/N) and waiting for her. Crocodile look at his bandages arms, it was the burns when he was holding (Y/N). The doctor said it might leave a scar but he didn’t mind nor he care, all he wanted is (Y/N) alive and safe. Then Crocodile heard someone knocking on the door “come in” he said.

Then Daz walked into the room with a tray of meal in his hand “Sir Crocodile, I’m afraid you haven’t eat anything since morning, so I brought you meals”

“thanks, just put it here”

Daz put the tray on the table nearby. He turned his attention to (Y/N) “Lady (Y/N) hasn’t woken up yet?”

“as you can see, she’s still laying in there. The doctor said she was almost at her limit that there’s a possibility she could died from her terrible injuries mixed with her mental health”

“and if you hadn’t stopped her that time… she could die?”

“it’s for the best” he said as he smoke his cigeratte.

“when she wake up… will you tell her everything that happened at Marineford war?”

“…she deserve to know everything. If it’s mean hurts her”

Daz smiled a little to him “you sure has changed, Sir Crocodile”

“I’m still me. Don’t make weird assumptions”

“as you wish”

When the night comes and it’s in a middle of the night, (Y/N) finally open her eyes. She look at the unfamiliar ceilieng and around the room _‘where am I…? my body hurts…’_ she can feel some pains around her body. And she realized that she’s covered in bandages _‘what happened to me…?’._ Suddenly, a flash back coming back to her mind. It was her memory from the Marineford war, it all rushing into her brain at once as she holding her head from the headache. Then the memory where Ace died also returned. (Y/N) suddenly stopped and froze for a moment.

Her face shows that she couldn’t believe what just happened at the Marineford. Her eyes wides open in disbelief as her tears start flowing from her cheeks “…Ace” she said with a low voice. Meanwhile, Crocodile is sleeping in same chair where he sat before, then he hears some bed creaking and opened his eyes to check. He shocked to see (Y/N) tried to stand and walking across the room “(Y/N)?!” he quickly went to her and grabbed her shoulders “(Y/N)! what the hell are you doing?! You should be in bed!”

Crocodile just realized that (Y/N)’s face looks pale and her eyes has no soul in it “…Ace” she said softly.

“what?”

“Ace… where’s my brother… Ace…”

Crocodile clicked his tongue and grabbed (Y/N)’s both cheeks with his bare hand “listen to me, (Y/N). Your brother is gone forever, along with Whitebeard. They’re dead”

“…you’re lying”

“I’m telling you the truth! You need to wake up—“

“you’re lying! YOU’RE LYING!! I DON’T BELIEVE YOU!!” (Y/N) shouts as her flames start appearing and hitting Crocodile in the chest.

Then Crocodile quickly grabbed her arms even it burns him “I WOULD NEVER LIED TO YOU, ALRIGHT?! EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED AT MARINEFORD IS REAL!!” he shouts back. He didn’t want raising his voice at her, but it’s the only way (Y/N) would listen.

After hearing Crocodile’s words, (Y/N) start to crying loudly. Knowing that she won’t see Ace ever again. Crocodile start embracing her and let her cry in his chest.

When (Y/N) finally calmed down, Crocodile lay her back in her bed as she start fell asleep. He even treated the burns in his palm. Crocodile couldn’t understand what (Y/N) has been through now since he never feels losing someone dear to him. but when he thought (Y/N) died back there, he don’t if he could live through it. Then he removed some of (Y/N)’s stranded hairs and patted her head “please live, my precious jewel” he said as he give a small kiss on her forehead.

Before he return to his chair, he feel something tugging his sleeve. He turned to see (Y/N) was holding it “stay… please…” she said, although her eyes closed and her tears starts falling again. Crocodile feels nostalgic hearing those words again. Crocodile smiled to her and wiped her tears “anything for you… my jewel” he said as he joined (Y/N) in bed and lay beside her. This time, Crocodile holding (Y/N) tightly in his arms and she accepted his embrace.

A while later, Crocodile checked if (Y/N) asleep. When he saw (Y/N) calm sleeping face he start caressing her cheek gently and stare at her “…you might not believe me, nor forgiving me what I did to you in the past. But everyday, in that dark shallow cell in prison, all I could think about is you to keep my sanity. All I ever wanted… is you, only you. I love you” he said and then he close his eyes to fell asleep. But then he could feel hands covered in bandages touching his cheeks.

When he open his eyes, it was (Y/N) caressing his cheeks with a sad look it almost like she’s about to cry again. Then he hold one of her hands with his right hand over his cheek “(Y/N)…”

“…I’ve heard it. I’ve heard everything, even the one that Robin-san mentioned…”

“…so you’ve heard them all”

(Y/N) nodded “yes… at first, I thought you were only playing around just to, well… to have intimate moments with me…”

Crocodile chuckled a little bit, strangely (Y/N) chuckled along too “…but then your affection, your caring has gone through my heart. Even I couldn’t believe it… still I can’t deny what my heart trying to tell me.”

Then (Y/N) holds Crocodile’s right hand with both of her hands “…I love you, Crocodile-san”

For a moment Crocodile went silent and only look at (Y/N). while (Y/N) give a confused look since he’s not responding “Crocodile-san…??”

Suddenly Crocodile pulled her into a deep kiss, (Y/N) surprised by first but then she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him “ouch, ouch…!!” (Y/N) hissed in pain.

“oh, sorry. I just couldn’t help but to kiss you. I was too happy, I never felt like this before. But it looks like you’re still more time to heal”

“it’s alright” (Y/N) smiled as she hug Crocodile. Then (Y/N) noticed Crocodile’s arms also being bandaged as well “this is…?” she pointed at his arm.

“ah, this…” Crocodile rolled up his sleeves “it’s a burn wounds”

“d-did I…?”

“…yes” Crocodile rolled back his sleeves.

“you could’ve lose your arms, Crocodile-san…”

“I don’t mind, I already lose a hand. It’s the price to keep you safe with me, so we can be together”

“Crocodile-san…” then (Y/N) get up and give one more kiss to him “I love you, Crocodile-san. I want to stay by your side always”

“after this, when both of us completely heal, we could go wherever we want. Together”

“yes” (Y/N) smiled happily at him as she back laying by Crocodile’s side.

“oh right, Daz is coming with us as my right hand and your personal bodyguard”

“who…?”

**~~~ EPILOGUE ~~~**

Two years later, somewhere in big town, (Y/N) and Crocodile walking through the street together. (Y/N) has grown into an adult and she’s wearing a fancy dress that always being bought by Crocodile. Although (Y/N) already told him that isn’t necessary to give her very expensive gifts all the time, but Crocodile keep giving her present with a quite fortune. In the end, (Y/N) wears all the whatever Crocodile has given to her since she felt kind of bad for not wearing what has been bought.

“oh right, Crocodile. Where’s Daz? I haven’t seen him since morning”

“I’ve send him to a mission”

“did you send him to your _assassination_ job again?”

“maybe”

(Y/N) slapped Crocodile in the chest “we’re supposed to go out together today like usual. Why’d you send him out on a mission?”

“because today is a special day. And I want it just to be two of us”

“special day?”

“yeah, very special day. Do you know what it is?”

(Y/N) start thinking and remembering what kind of occasion for today “mmm—I don’t know. Tell me”

“you seriously don’t know?”

(Y/N) shakes her head “nope. What is it today anyway?”

“well, nevermind that. Let’s make it today is our date”

“oh, we haven’t gone out on a date for a while! Yeah, let’s go on a date today!” (Y/N) smiled and holds Crocodile’s arms.

Crocodile smiled to him as they walked the streets together.

The couple look around the town and doing what a normal date would do. Although in the middle of the event they were being chased by the Marines who’s recognize them. nonetheless, they continue their date without being spotted again. Until later that night, Crocodile taken (Y/N) into fancy dinner in a famous class restaurant. Everything is classy and interior was amazing, (Y/N) is amazed “it’s been a long time we had a fancy dinner just the two of us”.

“that’s because Daz with us, not like we minded it” he said as he took a drink of his champagne.

“well, to our ‘ _it’s been a while date’”_ (Y/N) chuckled as she raise her glass.

“not quite right…” Crocodile sweat-dropped, but then he raise his glass too “to our… _1 st Wedding Anniversary”_

Then (Y/N) froze and blinked “is… is it today?”

Crocodile nodded. Then (Y/N) start panicked and remembered today’s date “aah! I totally forgot! No wonder you wanted today to be a special day because today _is_ a special day for both of us!”

(Y/N) slumped down in depression way possible “I’m such a terrible wife…”

“we just married for a year. It’s alright if you forget this time, but—“ Crocodile took (Y/N)’s hand and rubbed it with his right thumb “I’ll make sure you remembers it after this” he smirked.

(Y/N) know this pattern as she smirked back at Crocodile “aaand how are you going to do that, _my beloved husband?”_ she tease. Meanwhile under the table, (Y/N)’s leg rubbed Crocodile’s tighs.

Crocodile could feel her leg almost touching his crouch “wanna get out of here? I’ll get a room at a hotel”

“straight to the dessert, dear? So impatient~” (Y/N) chukled.

Afterwards, both of them find a nearby hotel and a room. As soon as they found one, they straight walk into the room and Crocodile start pushing (Y/N) onto the door and trapped her between his arms “finally, alone” then Crocodile start kissing (Y/N) hungrily. (Y/N) moaned each time they kiss as Crocodile start to trails down to her neck and lift her legs around his hips. His right hand sliding off (Y/N)’s dress and throw it across the room. And (Y/N) unbottonned his shirt along with unzipping his pants.

Crocodile couldn’t hold it any longer and start to throw (Y/N) into the bed as he crawl above her. He look at (Y/N)’s panted face and her blush, his right hand caressed her cheek “my precious jewel, so beautiful”. Then his thumb went to (Y/N)’s mouth as she start licking it “mmm~” she moaned as she sucking it. “God—“ Crocodile start kissing (Y/N) again and his tongue collided with hers. (Y/N) could feel her body getting hotter as she pulled Crocodile closer to her.

They pulled out to take a breath and look at each other eyes “…I love you, my beautiful jewel. No treasure in this world much more valuable than you” Crocodile said.

“I love you too, Crocodile-san” (Y/N) pulled Crocodile again and kissed him deeply.

Crocodile start removing his shirt and revealing his bare torso. (Y/N) saw the burn scars on his arms, then (Y/N) went closer and kissed his burn scars. Crocodile look at her “…you know it’s not even hurt, right?”

“I know” she caressed the scars “but this scar has proven that you saved my life back then… if we were never met back then, I could’ve die sooner than I expected. I never thought, you came into my life and saved me” she said as she embraced Crocodile.

“(Y/N)…” Crocodile embraced (Y/N) back, then he kissed her again. And again, until (Y/N) melted completely by him.

That night both couple made love on their first anniversary as they hold in each other arms, never letting go.

**~~~ Extra ~~~**

Crocodile and (Y/N) back to their mansion and have lunch together with Daz. He ask how’s their date went, Crocodile told him everything yesterday and he even said that he had fun. (Y/N) smiled that Crocodile is having fun on their date “I see. I’m glad both of you spent a day together on your anniversary” Daz said.

“would you like to hear what happened after dinner?” Crocodile grinned.

“no, thank you”

“it all started when I throws (Y/N) onto the bed—“

(Y/N) quickly shoved Crocodile’s mouth with her spoon so he don’t have told Dazz the whole story, while Daz only went silent for a moment and wish he just hadn’t heard that.


	4. Portgaz D. Ace - part 1

Ace - part 1

* * *

After (Y/N) the Straw Hat pirates, she introduced herself as Luffy's big sister although they're not related by blood. Then she followed her crewmates on the their journey. On their adventure, they met a girl named Vivi who turns out a Princess from Alabasta. Now they made a promise to bring her home while being chased by an Organisation called 'Baroque Works'.

  
After the long journey, they finally arrived at a town called Hana where they will prepare supplies for their journey walking through the desert to reach Alubarna. While the others changed into their disguise outfit, Luffy returned with some Marines chasing him from behind. The others scold him for bring them to their direction. Out of nowhere, a mysterious shirtless man appeared and use a fire ability to stop the Marines. Luffy look at the man who rescued him "ACE!!" he shout in excitement. Ace turned to him and told Luffy to escape with his friends while he distract the Marines. 

  
Meanwhile, (Y/N)'s eyes widened the moment she saw Ace standing there. Ace noticed her stare and give her a small smile over his shoulder. Luffy had to pulled (Y/N) with him because she just froze there "(Y/N), let's go!!" He shout.

  
Everyone running as fast as they could back to their ship Merry. Luffy were laughing on their escape route "Shishishi! Man, I never thought I would meet Ace here! Don't you think so, (Y/N)?! Huh? (Y/N)??" Luffy turned to see (Y/N) crying while running.

  
Finally, everyone safely returned to Merry and continue their sail. The others ask Luffy and (Y/N) who's the man just saved them. They explained that person is Portgaz D. Ace, their older brother. Just like (Y/N), they're not related by blood. While Luffy bragging to his friends that he could defeat Ace one day, all of the sudden the person himself jumped into the ship "who-- can you beat?!" Ace shout.

  
"Ace?!" Luffy startled.

  
Ace greets Luffy's crews and thanked them for taking care of Luffy and (Y/N). Then he turned to (Y/N) whom about to cry again "still a crybaby aren't you, (Y/N)? C'mere" he opened his arms open to her.

  
(Y/N) quickly run into his arms as Ace embrace her tightly "I've finally found you" Ace whispered in (Y/N)'s ear.

  
(Y/N) nodded "you found me. Just like you promised" she smiled while some her tears fall.

  
Ace explained that he's here because of minor business. He didn't thought that (Y/N) would joined Luffy's crew. Ace tried offering Luffy and the others joining the Whitebeard pirates. But Luffy refused. Ace chuckled "well, just thought to ask" then he turned to (Y/N) "what about you, (Y/N)? Do you want to come with me?" 

  
"I-..."

  
"Hey! Don't just snatch my crew away!!" Luffy scold.

  
"I'm just offering though, but seriously (Y/N). I want you in Whitebeard pirates. We could be together" Ace add.

  
(Y/N) start thinking hard, if she leave State Hats that means she leave everyone, but she wanted to be with Ace as well. Now she's struggling to make decisions"

  
Usopp ask if the tattoo on Ace's back is Whitebeard mark. Ace explained that he's really proud joining Whitebeard crew and he will make Whitebeard himself a pirate king. 

  
Ace also said he had took care of the Marines back there with his flame fruit power. Luffy told Ace that (Y/N) also fire type user. Ace smiled "I guess, that makes us a firely couple" he said. (Y/N) blushed by the comment.

  
Then Ace look at Luffy and (Y/N) "a little brother and sister like you... Makes a big brother worry" then he turned to the others "(Y/N)'s dependable, but I bet Luffy gives you plenty of grief, take care of them okay?" He asked.

  
A while after that, some Baroque Works ships appeared and about to attack them. Ace decided to take care of them alone with his small boat. The crew curious how powerful is one of Whitebeard member. Ace use his flame power to destroy all ships in one hit, that's why he is famous for Fire Fist Ace.

  
After that, Ace returned to the ship unscratched. (Y/N) quickly run to Ace "you're amazing, Ace!" She said with amazement look on her face. Ace patted her head and smiled "of course, I am!". Then Luffy decided to throw a cheer party for helping them, Ace also decided to accompany them for a while. While the others still drinking, (Y/N) approached Ace sitting on one of the barrels. (Y/N) told him that she was really surprised to meet him, even Ace didn't expect to meet her in Alabasta "how many years has it been? 6 years?" Ace said.

  
"Really? That long? I didn't realize it"

  
"Time flies, doesn't it?" Ace chuckled along with (Y/N). The he look at her for a moment "... you've grown beautifully" he smiled.

  
(Y/N)'s face turned red "w-why all of the sudden...?"

  
"It's just, since the day you left I realized that I don't have your picture to remember your face. All I have is our promise to find you" 

  
Then Ace reach to hold (Y/N)'s hand "I thought, if I found you. I could take you with me and join the Whitebeard. I never thought Luffy would snatch you first" he laughs.

  
"...if Luffy didn't take me, we wouldn't have met as we are now" (Y/N) said.

  
"Yeah..." Ace smiled.

  
(Y/N) slowly rested her forehead on Ace's "I'm really glad... That you're doing well, Ace" she said with gentle voice.

  
"(Y/N)..." Ace look at her.

  
Ace's hand gently caresses (Y/N)'s cheek and tilted his head. He leans closer as their lips inches away "Oii, Ace, (Y/N)! What are you doing?! Let's party!!" Luffy shouts.

  
Both of them look at Luffy waving at their direction. Nami quickly hit his head and drags him away "sorry about that. Please, continue you two" she said and giving Ace and (Y/N) some private.

  
Ace and (Y/N) laughs together "you can join them, I'll be right here" Ace said.

  
"But... I want to be with Ace" (Y/N) said bashfully.

  
Ace surprised a little by the response, but he felt really happy to hear that "okay" he smiled.

  
"Oh, and Ace--"

  
"Hm?"

  
(Y/N) give a small kiss on Ace's cheek. Ace widened his eyes and look at (Y/N) who's flushed "I-I'm glad I meet you again" she said.

  
Ace smiled gently and give a kiss on her cheek as return. (Y/N) surprised as well as her face get more reddened "I'm glad I met you too" Ace said.

  
Finally they reaci another shore, Vivi told them that they will be walking from now on. Strangely, a big group of dugongs appeared and challenged whoever tried to pass their territory. But when Luffy able to defeat one of the dugongs they made him their Kung Fu master. Since they can't bring the dugongs with them, they have to leave them behind by giving half o their food supplies.

  
While walking on the desert, there's a pretty strong wind coming to their direction. Ace tried protecting (Y/N) from the wind. When it finally calmed down, an abandoned town covered in sand could be seen. Vivi felt so upset what Crocodile had done to her country as she pick up one of the skeleton that scattered everywhere. Ace start to digging the ground for the skeleton grave, while (Y/N) helped by giving grave stone on it and prayed "I hope this country misery stop. I want to help Vivi-san" (Y/N) said.

  
Ace gently hold (Y/N)'s hand "I'm with you" he said with a gentle smile. (Y/N) felt Ace warmth as she returns his smile with hers.

  
So the crew continue their walk under the intense heat of the sun. The one who seem unbothered by the heat is Vivi, Ace, and (Y/N). When the night comes, they decided to camp for the night and continue tomorrow. It seems when the day is out the heat getting hotter while at night it's getting colder. When everyone decided to get some sleep, (Y/N) noticed Ace just finished talking with Vivi. She approached Ace leaning his back on one of the boulder "what are you two talking about? It looks like you two were having fun" (Y/N) ask.

  
"She asked about Luffy. But we both know how Luffy are"

  
(Y/N) chukled "that's true"

  
(Y/N) take a sit next to Ace and asked how's he's been at Whitebeard's ship. Ace replied that he's having fun and Whitebeard is the only man he acknowledged as his father "do you know that I keep bragging to everyone that I have troublesome little brother and adorable little sister?" Ace chukled.

  
"You're a meanie" (Y/N) pouted, but she felt glad that Ace still remembering her.

  
Then (Y/N) leaned her head on Ace's shoulder and hold his hand "you're really here with me... Just like you promised" (Y/N) said as she closed her eyes.

  
Ace holds het hand back "I'm your big brother. I'll always protect you and Luffy"

  
"...but what about your other promise?"

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"When you make a wish on that flying lantern, do you remember what were you wishing?" 

  
Ace tried to remember. Then he finally remembered that when they were a little, they once making a floating lantern and said their wishes upon it "I remember..."

  
"My wish has granted, the three of us together again" (Y/N) look Ace in the eyes "what about you? Are you going to make your wish come true?" 

  
"I..."

**_"I wish... To make (Y/N) mine"_ **

Ace look right into (Y/N)'s eyes and leans closer "...I still do. But will you accept me? You know the real me. Where I came from"

  
"We came from what other people called hell. We're no difference from eachother" (Y/N) intertwined her fingers with Ace's "but I will definitely be happy to accept you because... You're you. And you know me too, Ace"

  
"(Y/N)..." Ace cuts their distance as their lips met.

  
(Y/N) accepted his kiss as she deepen the kiss. Ace pulled (Y/N) closer to him and tilted his head for better access. "Ace..." (Y/N) moaned his name when Ace kiss her passionately.

  
Then Ace pulled back to take a breath and look at (Y/N)'s flushed face. Ace caressed both her cheeks and felt warmth "... you're so cute. I can't help it" he smiled, although his face flushed too.

  
"S-stop teasing me!" (Y/N) said with embarrassed look.

  
"But you like it" Ace laughs.

  
"Only with you" (Y/N) pouted.

  
Ace look at (Y/N) once more with gentle look and gently caressed her cheeks with his thumbs "I love you, (Y/N)" he said.

  
For a second, (Y/N) could feel her heart skip a beat. She gathered all her courage to reply "...I love you too, Ace"

  
Ace gives another kiss and holds (Y/N) tightly as they cuddling "I know. And I'm happy to hear that"

  
(Y/N) smiled and embrace Ace back, feeling his warmth. She never felt so happy in her life, only with Ace that making her life whole.

  
The next morning, everyone continue their walks. On their way, they even got blown away by a sandstorm. Ace quickly protected (Y/N) as they got thrown away together. When the sandstorm pass, luckily everyone is all right. Ace went to (Y/N) and helped her get up "are you alright?" He ask in worried tone. (Y/N) nodded and told him that she's fine. 

  
When it's almost lunch time, they decided to rest under the crags. Unfortunately, some birds that steal their supplies as Luffy tried to get them back. When he returned instead bringing their supplies back, he brought giant lizard trying to eat him. Strangely there's a camel running away with him. Ace stepped up and killed the lizard with his fire. In the end, they use the lizard's meat as their meal.   
While the others enjoying their lunch, (Y/N) went to Ace "here, Ace. Your meat" (Y/N) give a big block of meat to him.

  
"Thanks" Ace accepted the meat that has been grilled and eat it.

  
"...hey, Ace"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"About this minor business of yours, what is it anyway?" 

  
Then Ace stopped eating and went silent for a moment. It feels (Y/N) shouldn't ask "s-sorry, I didn't meant you would get mad--" 

  
"I'm not mad"

  
(Y/N) sighs in relief "then, would you tell me your business in Alabasta?"

  
"I guess, it won't hurt if I tell you. I was looking for this guy named Blackbeard"

  
"Blackbeard?"

  
"Blackbeard betrayed Whiteboard. Since he's under my division, it's my responsibility to teach him a lesson and stain Whitebeard's name. I won't tolerate anyone disrespect my old man" Ace scowls.

  
"Ace..." (Y/N) look at him with worried look.

  
Then everyone continue their walks again, while the girls riding the camel since its only give a ride for females only and they stepped ahead. Strangely while in the middle of their journey, at distant the girls spotted a ship that could sail on desert. Then the captain, Barbossa, ordered his crew captured the girls and tied them on the mast. The guys able to save the girls and free them safely. But when (Y/N) checked, she didn't see Ace with them "where's Ace?" She ask.

  
"We've got separated because of that idiot (Luffy)" Zoro said.

  
"What?!"

  
~~~ SKIP TIME ~~~

After fixing Barbossa's mast, he dropped them nearby Ido village. Since they can't go any further they said goodbye to eachother. Before reaching the village they saw a familiar guy there "Ace-!!" (Y/N) called and runs toward him. Ace caught her and holds her "I was so worried about you!!" (Y/N) said. Ace patted her head and told her that's he's alright. Then (Y/N) noticed huge amount of supplies behind Ace "where you'd get that?". Ace replied that he get that from bandits that claims as one of the rebels. Then Vivi asked everyone to tested the bandits if they really protecting the village. 

  
When the guys able to lure the bandits out from the village. They pretending to be a bad pirates that about to attack the village. It looks like the bandits panicked as the villagers cheered them to fight back. Of course, the crew pretend to get defeated and returned with the others. And now they continue to their next destination, Yuba.

  
When lunch time comes, (Y/N) sitting with the girls and chat with them. Nami said that Ace's bounty was so high that everyone want his head and feared Whitebeard's name. (Y/N) look at Ace wiping his utensils after eating, she knew that Ace always strong.Sometimes she wonders what happened if both of them fights. Ace noticed (Y/N) staring at him and simply smiled to her. (Y/N) realized that she's been staring and look away with blushing face. When she look up, Nami and Vivi grinned at her, giving a teasing look. Which makes (Y/N)'s face more redder.

  
After lunch, they about to continue their journey again. But then, two kids were found by Ace as they searching for their father named Scorpion. Ace said that he knows Scorpion and tried to find this man as well. (Y/N) ask why, Ace replied that he want to meet the person who claims defeating Blackbeard. A while later, a man named Scorpion riding an ostrich appeared and challenged Ace. But Ace much more stronger and faster as he defeated Scorpion easily "you're defeating Blackbeard... Is a lie, isn't it? You know you use it to lure me in" Ace said to Scorpion.

  
The man coughed in pain and smirked "y-yeah, not a bad idea, right?"

  
Then the children from before running toward Scorpion, it looks like they're his children. They begged Scorpion to go home with them. So Scorpion finally gave up, and choose to go home with his children.

  
When the dawn comes, Ace decided that he'll be parted with everyone since his business is done in Alabasta. He gave Luffy a small piece of paper and told him to hold it no matter what. Then he turned to (Y/N) "I'm leaving now. Are you sure you don't want to come with me, (Y/N)?" He ask.

  
The others look at (Y/N) and waiting for her answer. (Y/N) thinking for a moment, but then she held her head up and smiled at Ace "no, thank you. As much as I want to go with you, there's a promise I need to fulfill, to bring Vivi-san back home"

  
Ace a little disappointed by her answer, although he keep smiling back to her "I see"

  
"Maybe after this, one day we'll surely meet again. When the time comes, I'll become stronger and I'll be the one who come at you."

  
"And that time comes... Will you stay by my side?"

  
(Y/N) blushed a little, but she nodded "yes. That's because... I love you, Ace" 

  
"...promise?"

  
(Y/N) nodded "promise!"

  
Ace approached (Y/N) and embrace her tight "I love you too, (Y/N)" then he gave a gentle kiss to (Y/N) before letting her go.

  
(Y/N) returned with her friends and Ace look at everyone "it's natural for big brother to worried about his little brother and sister.

Luffy might be troublesome, but please look after my siblings" he asked the crew. Then Ace turned to Luffy "Luffy, when we meet again. We both are great pirates". Luffy grinned widely to him and nodded.

  
Ace turned back to (Y/N) and hold her hand "I'll see you later. And I'll be waiting for you to keep your promise"

  
"Yeah!" (Y/N) smiled.

  
Then Ace leans closer and give another kiss to her. Slowly, he let go (Y/N)'s hand and turned his heels around. (Y/N) watch him walk away without looking back. She look at her hand where Ace holds it, she still could feel his warmth through it.

  
"Ready to go, (Y/N)?" Vivi called.

  
"Yes!" (Y/N) smiled and followed her friends.


	5. Portgaz D. Ace - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy, here we go again...

Ace – part 2

* * *

~~~ TIME SKIP to Trailer Bark ~~~

After everyone defeaeted Gecko Moria, they took their time to heal. When the crew about to leave to the next island, Fish-man island, they say goodbye to Lola and her crewmates. She even give her special paper that similar to what Ace gave to Luffy. When Luffy show it, somehow the paper a little smaller than before. Lola widened her eyes when she look at it “I’m sorry, but--… this person’s life… it’s—it’s on the verge of being snuffed out!” she warns.

“what?!!” Luffy and (Y/N) shocked.

“Luffy! Ace is—“

Luffy look at the paper for a moment and put it back “it’s alright. we’ll continue our journey” he said.

(Y/N) look at Luffy with worried look. She prayed that Ace is alright right now.

~~~ TIME SKIP to Sabaody ~~~

The Straw Hats pirates went to Sabaody to coating their ship in order to go to Fish-man island. But some pacifas appeared and start attacked them, as the result the crew heavily injured and unable to fight back. Then the real Kuma appeared and make the crew disappear one by one until he noticed (Y/N) who’s fainted on the ground after getting shot by one of the pacifitas. Luffy struggling to get up “no, don’t!! not her!! (Y/N), RUN!!!” he shouts desperately, hoping she could hear him.

But Kuma already reached and make (Y/N) disappear in one touch. Luffy widened his eyes in horror as he watch his friends gone one by one. He start screaming in frustration, he thought he’s not strong enough protect his friends. Kuma finally turned to Luffy and make him disappear as well.

~~~ TIME SKIP to Whitebeard’s ship ~~~

(Y/N) felt her body is too heavy to move as she slowly opened her eyes to see unfamiliar ceiling. And she realized that half of her bodies covered in bandages. “are you awake yoi?” (Y/N) turned to see the voice came from. It was a man with purple shirt and a head shaped like a pineapple. “…who are you?” (Y/N) ask the man. The man introduced himself as Marco, 1st division of Whitebeard’s ship. (Y/N) surprised that she’s on Whitebeard’s ship right now.

Marco explained what happened at Sabaody and to her friends as well. (Y/N) couldn’t believe that her friends also eliminated by Kuma. She could feel her heart aches and start to cry. Marco lend her his chest to cry on and let all her emotions out.

When (Y/N) finally calmed down, Whitebeard called her for a talk. Marco helped her to get there by carrying her. He took her on a deck where Whitebeard waiting for her. She widened her eyes the moment she saw Whitebeard himself for the first time, she could a powerful aura from the person. Whitebeard ask how (Y/N) suddenly falls into his ship, she replies that she’s must have been somehow send by Kuma’s ability and end up here “…when those pacifitas shot me, I knew I was going to die… but I don’t want to die yet before I see Ace one last time” (Y/N) said.

“I see. Have you heard what happened to your friends in Sabaody?” Whitebeard ask.

(Y/N) nodded “yes…”

“if you wish to find your friends, I cannot help you with that. We have more important business at Marineford right now”

“Marineford?” why?”

“we’re going to the Marines main headquarters to save Ace from being executed yoi” Marco said.

(Y/N) froze “Ace is… going to get executed?!”

Whitebeard told Marco to bring (Y/N) back to her room and explained there. Marco nodded and pick her up again as he bring her back to her bed.

(Y/N) just sitting on her bed, not saying anything. Marco look at her with worried look. He start explained what happened to Ace. After hear Marco’s story, her tears start to fall and cried. She don’t want Ace to get executed “Marco-san! please, let me help save Ace too!!” (Y/N) begged.

“don’t be stupid yoi. You’re still injured!”

“please! I don’t want to lose Ace! Not him!!” she cried.

“(Y/N)… I’ll tried to talk to pops”

“thank you, Marco-san”

When Marco finally leave (Y/N) alone in her room. she could feel her heart still aches as she holds her chest “please, Ace… don’t leave me. I promised to you, aren’t I? we’ll be together…” (Y/N) cried.

~~~ TIME SKIP to Marinefor War ~~~

The Whitebeard pirates successfully entered Marineford base as the war between pirates and Marines started. Ace now kneeling on the platform in front of Marineford front gate while being cuffed with sea-preasm hand cuffs. Garp and Sengoku also there to guard the execution. Even Luffy also arrived there to rescue Ace with some help from Buggy, Mr. 3, Ivankov, and even Crocodile.

When Luffy noticed (Y/N) on Whitebeard's ship, he quickly embraced her and so happy to see her alive. (Y/N) felt happy and glad as well to see Luffy alive. now, every pirates working together to rescue Ace. Meanwhile Ace watching everyone fighting with their lifes just to rescue him. He even see Luffy and (Y/N) fight their way to Ace. Ace couldn’t stand everyone getting hurt and killed because of him, he gritted his teeth and shout at them “don’t come up here, Luffy, (Y/N)!!!” he shouts loudly.

Both of them turned to Ace “you two should know better! You and I are different pirates! we went to the sea separately! I have my own adventures! My own friends! There’s no place for you two in my life!!”

“Ace…” (Y/N) look at Ace with sad look.

“you think I’d let myself rescued by weaklings like you?! Tha twould be unbearable insult! Beat it, you guys! Why do you even come here?!!”

“I’m your little brother!! I don’t care about your pirate rules!! Even (Y/N) think the same!!”

“!!!” Ace widened his eyes.

“Ace! We’re going to rescue you no matter what! We’re going to be together again, just like I promised!!” (Y/N) shouts.

“(Y/N)…”

Both Luffy and (Y/N) fighting their way to the top of the platform. When they almost reach there, the three admirals waiting for them and start to attack them. Luffy tried to distract them while (Y/N) able to pass through them. but when she almost reach Ace, Garp suddenly appeared in front of her and swing her fist at her “Grandpa Ga—“. Out of nowhere, Marco appeared as he take the hit to protect (Y/N) “Marco-san!!” she called. Marco told her to hurry save Ace, she nodded and quickly fly toward Ace.

(Y/N) finally able reach Ace. He widened eyes the moment he saw her “(Y/N)?!!” he shocked as he saw her panting heavily to get there. “I finally reach you… Ace!” she smiled. Ace couldn’t believe after she had been through she still bale to smile to him like that.

“(Y/N), you idiot! Get out of here—“

She quickly embraced Ace “I will never leave you! Not you, or Luffy!!”

“(Y/N)… why you do this…”

“because… we love you, Ace. Don’t die just yet”

Ace widened his eyes and look at (Y/N) eyes. Then he leans closer and kissed her deeply.

When (Y/N) tried to unlock Ace’s handcuffs, Sengoku suddenly appeared in his golden version and attacked them. (Y/N) holds Ace close as they prepare to take the hit. But something blocking the hit and she look around to see a hard candle wall protected them. she noticed that it was Mr.3 doing. Unfortunately, (Y/N) lost the key. But Mr.3 helped by making another key.

Sengoku tried to hit again as the wall cracked and smashed the platform. At the same time, the others Marines start shoot some cannonballs as it explodes and burn it. Meanwhile (Y/N) noticed the handcuffs is empty and a hand grabbed her wrist “…you and Luffy never listen what’s your big brother tell you”. (Y/N) widened her eyes when he saw Ace is finally free “Ace!!” she wrapped her arms around his neck and holds him tight. The others also cheers for Ace’s freedom.

Ace caresses (Y/N)’s cheeks and pull her closer for a kiss. (Y/N) shed tears of happiness to see the man she loves finally free “I love you, (Y/N). thank you” Ace said.

“I love you too, Ace!” (Y/N) smiled.

Ace smiled back and slide one arm around (Y/N)’s weist “hold on to me!” he said as (Y/N) holds Ace.

Ace use his fire power to get them out of there as they landed around Luffy’s area. Luffy notice them and smile widely to see both of them “Ace! (Y/N)!!”

Unfortunately, they still surrounded by the Marines “can you still fight, Luffy, (Y/N)?!” Ace ask.

“of course!!” both of them replies.

Now the three of them together again, they fight together against the Marines. But the three of them far stronger than the Marines. When Whitebeard rescue ship appeared, Whitebeard ordered everyone to get on it. He planned to die to protect everyone and so they could escape as well. (Y/N) tried to pull Ace with her, but instead he ran toward Whitebeard and bowed to him. Whitebeard look at Ace “I have a little use for soft words… but tell me one thing, Ace…”

“were you happy… with me as your father?” he asked.

“of course!!!” Ace replies.

(Y/N) look at Ace still bowing at Whitebeard. Then Whitebeard look at her, his face telling her to get Ace out from there. (Y/N) nodded, although she cried she quickly pulled Ace to come with her.

Suddenly, Akainu appeared and said something that triggered Ace. He turned at him and glared at him as he want to hit him. “Ace, stop! We have to go!” (Y/N) tried to hold Ace back. Ace couldn’t’ stand Akainu said something terrible to Whitebeard, he even talking trash to (Y/N). after Ace hear what he said about (Y/N), that was his last straw and run toward Akainu and start attacking him.

But then Akainu turned to Luffy who’s nearby and about to attack him. Ace widened his eyes in panic “hey! Wait!!” he shouts. When ace about to reach Luffy, somebody else appeared and grabbed them both away from Akainu “made it in time!!” a man with blonde hairs and blue outfit shouted. “?!!” Luffy and Ace shocked to see the man who just helped them. (Y/N) also widened her eyes the moment she saw the unknown man but looks familiar at the same time.

Akainu glared at them “…who are you?”

The man placed Ace and Luffy to the safe spot and returned facing Akainu with a pipe in his hand as a weapon “just a man who’s memory just returned” he said as he stand on guard.

(Y/N) quickly created tall dark flames between them and Akainu “hurry! This way!!” she shout as she scouted them to the save boat.

When the four of them able to get on to the safe boat, they trie to escaped from the marineford as fast as they can while some others covers for them. everyone who’s on the boat cheers in happiness as they finally rescued Ace. Ace, Luffy, and Al turned to the blonde man who saved them “who… are you?” Ace ask. The man smiled to them “don’t you guys remember? The four of shared Dadan’s sake and drink it with sake cups” the man said.

The three of them widened their eyes “no way… you’re—“ Luffy gaped.

“Sabo…?!” (Y/N) shocked.

Sabo nodded “it’s been a long time, Ace, Luffy, (Y/N)”

(Y/N) and Luffy start to cry and quickly embraced him as Sabo almost falls back. Ace approached them and hugged them afterwards “I can’t believe you’re still alive!” Ace said.

“yeah. I’ve lost my memories back then, but now… I finally meet you guys again!”

“Sabooo!!” (Y/N) and Luffy cried. Sabo patted their heads, happy to see his siblings once again.

After that, they went to Kamabakka kingdom where Ivankov provided a hiding place for them. the four of them talk for a pretty long time since they’ve met Sabo. The three siblings were so happy to see him again “Ace was rescued! And Sabo is alive! the four of us together again… it’s like a dream!!” Luffy said.

“oi, I’m seriously gonna kick your ass, Luffy! You three must be going crazy! You’re not allowed to die for my sake!” Ace scold.

“shishishi! I thought you’d say that!” Luffy laughs.

“hey Ace, my memories suddenly returning. Must’ve been your distress signal, right?” Sabo said.

“stop fooling around!!”

“ahahaha!!”

(Y/N) look at them laughing together with a smile, she remember that they always laughs like this when they were a little “(Y/N)? what’s wrong? Are you crying?” Sabo ask.

She didn’t realized that her tears falling “ah, no. this is just… I was just so happy. The four of us together again” she smiled at them while wiping her tears.

Sabo smiled back and patted her head “you never changed, (Y/N). still a crybaby”

“is that the only thing that Ace and Sabo remembers me?” (Y/N) chuckled.

“I remember that you still afraid of the beetles!” Luffy laughs.

“oh, I remember. When Luffy tried to give you the beetles and you start run straight to Ace and crying. Are you still afraid of them?” Sabo laughs.

“she is!”

“Luffy!” (Y/N)’s face reddened because of the two brothers teasing her.

“hey, hey. Stop bullying my girlfriend, although it’s cute” Ace said.

It took them for a moment to think what Ace just said “…wait, did you said… _girlfriend?”_ Sabo ask.

“girlfriend? As in… (Y/N)?” Luffy ask too.

“yeah” Ace slide one arm around (Y/N)’s shoulders “we’re dating now”

“whaaat?!!” Sabo and Luffy shocked, while (Y/N) only chuckled.

“since when?” Luffy ask.

“since a looong time ago” Ace said.

“yeah, I always knew Ace loved (Y/N) since we were a little. I thought I could have her first” Sabo said.

“oi, Sabo. She’s mine now”

Sabo chuckled “I know. I guess I was just too late. but if it’s Ace I could at ease” then he look at Ace in the eyes “take good care of our little sister, Ace”

Ace smiled with confidence “that’s obvious”

“Sabo… thank you” (Y/N) smiled to him, and Sabo smiled back.

“speaking of which, I brought something” then Sabo pulled out a bottle of sake “look, do you remember this?”

“Dadan’s sake!” Ace said “good job for getting your hands on it”

“it’s the same sake as that back then!” Luffy said.

(Y/N) took the sake and look at it closely “how nostalgic”

Even Sabo prepared four sake cups for them and Al poured the sake on it “we won’t be able to stick together like in the past. Even thought we will go our own ways again. let’s renew the vow with this sake once more” Sabo raised his sake cup along with the others.

“…no matter what we do from this point on. We wil be—“

“brothers and sister!!” they said at the same time and clanked their cups together.

“no matter what happens! This bond… will never be cut!!” Sabo add.

After drinking their sake together, they talked some more. But unfortunately, Sabo have to return to the Revolutionary base. But he told them that they will see each other again in the future and waved good bye to them. the three of feel kinda lonely to see Sabo leave again, but they believe they will see him again. When Sabo finally leave, Luffy turned to (Y/N) “so, (Y/N)… what are you going to do after this?” he ask.

“what am I going to do?”

Luffy nodded “are you still in my crew or coming with Ace?”

“you could come with me and join the Whitebeard pirates. pops and the others are alive after that Marineford war, you know”

(Y/N) start thinking about her choice, but then she smiled and followed what her heart tells her “I… will go with Ace and joins the Whitebeard pirates. I’m sorry, Luffy”

“I see! That’s good to hear!” Luffy said with a wide smile “you always worried about Ace on the ship. You coming with him is a best decision! Beside… I’m sure Ace will always protect you! Ace is strong after all!”

“Luffy…” Ace smiled back to him “of course, I’m going to protect (Y/N) and _you,_ and Sabo as well with all my life. Be sure to remember that!” he patted Luffy’s head as both of them laughed together.

Before Luffy leaving too, (Y/N) hugged him one last time “take care, Luffy. Can you tell the others that I’m sorry if you meet them?”

“sure thing!” then Luffy wave good bye to them and leave the island.

Now it’s just Ace and (Y/N) left, standing under the sakura tree. Watching the other ships leaving. “…it’s finally just us then?” Ace said. (Y/N) nodded and holds his hand. Both of them facing each other, Ace pulled her closer and give a gentle kiss. Ace told him that Whitebeard is picked them up and waited for them. While walking back to the ship, (Y/N) told Ace that she have met Whitebeard. She told him that now she understand why Ace so respect him.

Before leaving, they thanked Ivankov for lending them to go to his place. They said good bye and waved to the Kamaabakka people. Then Ace and (Y/N) walk to the ship together, there the crew gathered on the deck and waiting for them. Even Whitebeard is there, looking at them “Labelle D. (Y/N)… are you ready to become part of Whitebeard’s family?” he ask.

Al look at him and smiled “yes!”

Whitebeard smiled back “then from now on, I shall accept you as my _daughter_. Welcome to the family, (Y/N)” he greeted.

Everyone on the crew cheered and welcomed both of them. some of the crew even cried that they manage to save Ace, and most of the guys start surrounding (Y/N). Ace quickly grabbed (Y/N) and pulled her closer to him “don’t you dare make a move on her. She’s taken!” Ace warns.

The guys some sighs in disappointment and some protested to have (Y/N) by himself. But Ace scolds them “shut up! When I said she’s mine, it means she’s mine. No other guys could have her!” he said as he holds her close.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) laughed after knowing that the crew is so friendly and welcomed her with warmth. Although, she will miss being with Straw Hat pirates, but she know she will be happy in here too. Because she have Ace with her.

~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~

After (Y/N) joins Whitebeard’s pirates for half of a year, the crew has been treating her nicely and she spend a lot time together with Ace. Her injuries from the Marinesford war also healed completely. That night, Ace take her to behind the ship’s deck alone, just the two of them watching the clear night sky and listening the cold breeze of the ocean. She ask why Ace called her “I… I want to ask you a question” he said as he holds (Y/N)’s hands.

“what is it?”

Then Ace look at the calm sea “I know that we only been together for six months, but I need to ask… are you happy with me?”

“of course, Ace” (Y/N) caressed his cheek “my life is empty without you”

“then… do you think we could have a future together?”

“what do you mean?”

“my biological father, Gol D. roger, even though he didn’t married my mom, Portgaz D. Rogue, they still love each other and have me. that’s what I heard from Grandpa Garp long time ago. The world hated him and I… his spawn, the devil blood runs in my vein, everyone despise me too because I’m his descendant”

“Ace…”

“but then, I met you” Ace hold (Y/N)’s hands that on his has been holding his cheeks “you’ve always been soothed all my problems away. The only woman I love that could make me feel loved, to be whole. Your smile, your kindess, your love is the one brighten my life”

(Y/N) hear each every Ace’s words, her heart start beating fast “that’s why… I want to have a future with you” Ace said.

“eh?”

“will you accept me once more… as your partner for life, (Y/N)?”

(Y/N)’s eyes start watering “yes!” she smiled and embraced Ace as he hugs her back “I love you, Ace! Forever!”

Ace smiled and embrace her tight “I love you too, (Y/N). Thank you… for loving me”

~~~ EPILOGUE ~~~

2 years later, (Y/N) has been doing well on the ship and fought hard with everyone else. Until these 9 months before, everyone treating her and caring her more than before. Well, that’s because she was pregnant with Ace’s child. When everyone heard the news, they cheered in joy and celebrate it. Even Whitebeard surprised, but he’s excited to be a grandfather. Right now, (Y/N)’s in labor and delivering the baby on Whitebeard’s ship with the help of Whitebeard’s nurses.

Meanwhile, Ace is waiting outside with everyone. The could hear (Y/N) screamed in pain when she’s delivering the baby. Everyone who heard them start to panic, especially Ace. He start covered in fire and panic at the same time “is she gonna’ be alright?!” he start shaking Marco in panic. Marco tried to calm him down. After waiting that feels like forever, they finally hear a child cries. A nurse came out from the room and called Ace in.

Ace walked inside and look at (Y/N) laying on the bad covered in sweats. He went to her side and hold her hand. She told him that she’s all right, Ace sigh in relief to hear that. Then one of the nurse brought an infant covered in blanket “congratulation! It’s a boy” she said as she gave the infant to (Y/N). when (Y/N) holds her and Ace child for the first time she start to shed tears of happiness “welcome to this world… Raven” (Y/N) said.

“Raven… yes, his name is Raven. Portgaz D. Raven… what a beautiful name” Ace said and smiled to (Y/N) and his new born son.

“look, Raven. You’re father is here too” (Y/N) gives the infant to Ace.

Ace tried to hold his new-born son in his arms. Then he start crying and hold him close “I’m here, Raven. I will always be with you and your mother”

Then Ace turned to (Y/N) and rested his head on (Y/N)’s “you did a great job, I’m so proud of you” he said, and placed Raven beside (Y/N).

The infant still crying loudly and the others could hear it as well. They noticed the some of them start crying to after seeing a wonderful moment “I can’t wait to see him grown up” (Y/N) said.

Ace nodded “and we’ll be there for him too” he give a kiss to (Y/N) “I love you, (Y/N). thank you… for everything. Thank you—for bringing Raven!!” he start to to cry again.

(Y/N) wiped his tears and smiled to him “I love you, Ace. We’ll always be together”

After delivering Raven and feeding him breast milk, (Y/N) decided to rest and fell asleep to regain her strength. Meanwhile, Ace want to show everyone his new-born son and brags about it non-stop. Everyone excited to meet the child. Marco suggested to show the child to Whitebeard, so they went to the deck to meet Whitebeard.

There Whitebeard on the deck as usuall. He turned to Ace approaching him “Pops, look! I want you to meet someone!” Ace called. Then he showed Raven sleeping soundly in his arms “his name is Raven! Portgaz D. Raven. My first son” Ace said. Whitebeard look at the child closely and smiled to Ace “Portgaz D. Raven… a wonderful name indeed. He asked where’s (Y/N), Ace replied that she’s still in her room and getting some rest.

“I see. Being a mother a though work, but I’m really glad she’s alright now”

“do you want to hold him, pops?” Ace grinned.

Whitebeard surprised at first, but he accepted the offer. Then Ace placed Raven on Whitebeard’s palm gently since he’s a really small compared to Whitebeard’s size. Whitebeard staring at the small infant in his palm, the baby still start to woke up.

But when Whitebeard tried to rub the baby gently, he start laughing or giggling “hey, he likes you, pops! It’s his first laugh!” Ace said excitedly.

“how does it feel to be grandfather, pops?” Marco ask.

Whitebeard look at Raven for a moment “a grandfather, huh? Sounds not bad to me… welcome to the family, Raven, my grandson” he smiled.

Then Whitebeard turned to Ace “and great job of being a father, Ace. I’m sure you’ll be a greater dad than Roger. But I’m sure you’re parent are proud of you. _I_ proud of you” he patted Ace’s head.

“pops…”

“so, how does it feels like being a father, Ace?” Whitebeard chuckled.

Ace grinned widely “sound not bad to me!”

~~~ EXTRA ~~~

After Raven has been born, it doesn’t feel like 7 years has passed and the child has grown greatly. His features has becoming more like his father, with same black hairstyles and some freckles on his face. And his eyes just like his mother’s. The crew even loved the child as well. Meanwhile on the Whitebeard ship, as usual the Whitebeard’s pirates still sailing on the seas on their adventures. It supposed to be a nice quiet sunny day, but there’s always a ruckuss around the ship. And it’s always caused by Ace and Raven. Now Ace tried to capture Raven tried to running away from him “C’mere, Raven!!” Ace shouts while chasing Raven.

“no way, dad!!” Raven shouts back. He was holding a pipe in his hand.

Then Raven noticed (Y/N) from distant and quickly run towards her “mom! help me!!” he called.

(Y/N) turned to see Raven hides behind her and Ace also there as he panting heavily. She blinked and looked at Ace, his face was covered in doodles “did you two caused troubles again?” she ask as she put her hands on her hips.

“that little version of me, doodling my face while I asleep!” Ace protest.

“yeah, it was hilarious!” Raven laughs.

“why you little--!!”

“stop fighting you two” (Y/N) scolds as she pinched both boys on the cheeks “both of you look filthy! Clean yourself first and go to the dining room. it’s almost lunchtime”

The two boys have no choice but to follow (Y/N)’s demands as they went to the bathroom. Ace finally able to clean his face and Raven also just finished his hands. Ace noticed the pipe that Raven brought “this is…?”

“hm? I found that in storage room. no body using it so I thought it could be a starter weapon for me. none of you guys allowed me to holds weapons yet, right?”

Ace look at the pipe for a moment and give it a quick spin “you know, back when I was a little… your dad here used to brought pipes like this everywhere”

“really? What for?”

“err, to--… beat up bad guys of course!” Ace laughs nervously “me and your uncles, Sabo and Luffy, holding one of these as well. Except for your mom”

“mom didn’t hold one?”

“she said she doesn’t need it. She could beat entire group of bad guys with her bare hands”

“mom’s scary…”

“yeah…” Ace sweat-dropped “but the four of us always has each other backs so there’s nothing to be worried about”

Then Raven look at Ace for a moment “what’s wrong?” Ace ask.

“dad, do you think… I could become stronger to protect everyone? I know we’re pirates, but everyone is my family and I want to protect them…”

Ace look at Raven, he gave the pipe back to him “I’ll give you an old advice from an old man long time ago… _‘that is something you have to find out while you live’”_

Raven look at his father smiled at him “and who knows, you could be stronger than me or your mom!”

“stronger than both of you…?” he looks at the pipe in his hand “then I’ll get stronger! To protect my family!”

“that’s the spirit!” Ace rubbed his son’s hair “c’mon, let’s go have lunch. Your mom is waiting for us”

Raven nodded and holds Ace’s hand as they walk together to the dining room. Raven think about his father words earlier, he wanted to be stronger to protect the one he loves. He thought that Ace is the strongest and kindest man he ever known, that’s why he respect him a lot. But he wished one day that he could become stronger to protect his family, to protect the people he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that Oda-sensei once drawn special part where Sabo saves Luffy and Ace at Marineford war? i thought this would be a good opportunity to use it in this chapter :D  
> I'm so happy to write Ace's happy ending with reader-chan, even with their child TwT)


	6. Luffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might as well with Luffy :)

Luffy

* * *

Back to when (Y/N)’s still a little girl, where she lives with three boys whom always play with her. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. Those boys always protecting her like their little sister. Since (Y/N) a year older than Luffy, she sometimes taking care of him like a big sister would. One day, the four of them play in the jungle like usual. But Ace was scolding Luffy for being a crybaby and weak. Luffy cried and ran away into the deep woods “Ace! You were being too harsh on Luffy!” (Y/N) scold Ace.

“what? Is his own fault for being too weak. That’s why he couldn’t catch up on us!”

“I with (Y/N) here, she’s right. You’re being too cruel on Luffy” Sabo said.

“you two spoiling Luffy too much”

“I’m going to get Luffy. When I’m back I wanted you to apologize to Luffy, stupid Ace!” she stick her tongue out to Ace.

“what’s that?! Why do I apologize?!”

“stop it, Ace. Let’s wait until they back” Sabo said.

Meanwhile Luffy walking around the woods whils sobbing “stupid Ace. I’m not weak. I will become stronger, like Shanks” he said as he wiping his tears. Luffy wanted to become strong so he could protect someone he cares. When he was at the Wind village, Shanks thought him everything he know to become a man. That’s why he entrusted his precious Straw Hat to him.

Out of nowhere, suddenly a giant bear appeared and growled at Luffy. It looks like Luffy entered his territory without realizing it. Luffy stepped back a little and trembled when he look at the giant bear ten times his size. But Luffy choose to standing there in attack position, although he’s still trembling “I’m not a coward! I’m going to be strongest a pirate! I’m not weak!!” he shout as he challenging the bear.

Back to (Y/N), she was running to find Luffy by following his tracks. While on her search, she could hear Luffy scream from afar and quickly went toward the voice source. When she almost there, she saw Luffy from distant getting beat up by a bear “Luffy!!” she shout as she jumps down to rescue him. She quickly kicked the bear in the head and throw it across the ground. (Y/N) turned to Luffy who’ laying on the ground “Luffy, are you okay?! Can you hear me?!” she panicked.

“(Y/N)…?” Luffy turned to (Y/N) looking at him with worried look.

But the bear get back up again and about to attack (Y/N) back. She holding Luffy in her arms to protect him from the bear’s attacks. Suddenly, Ace and Sabo appeared and kicked the bear hard in head until its fainted.

“Ace, Sabo! You came!” (Y/N) felt relieved to see both boys.

“c’mon. let’s get you all patched up” Sabo said and helped Luffy carried on his back.

When Luffy’s wounds has been treated, he still look down and not facing the others. (Y/N) look at him with worried look “Luffy? What’s wrong?” she ask. Then Luffy’s tears start to fall again and finally look up “I’m—I’m sorry! For being so weak! I couldn’t even protect myself!! I want to be strong, like you three!!” he shouts while crying. Ace, Sabo, and (Y/N) look at each other. They think Luffy might kept that feeling for himself for a while.

“Luffy, you’re not weak. You still too young and still got long way too go, but you’ll get strong eventually” Sabo hold Luffy’s shoulder.

“Sabo sounds just like an old man” (Y/N) chuckled.

“hey, we’re about the same age here”

“but Sabo is right, Luffy. We all have our own journey to get stronger, right? All you have to do is to work hard going through it” (Y/N) smiled to Luffy.

“…do you think so?” Luffy sobs.

Sabo and (Y/N) nodded, then they turned to Ace “well, Ace? Don’t you have something to say to Luffy?” (Y/N) said.

Ace clicked his tongue and scratched his head, he walks toward Luffy and suddenly hit him in the head “ouch!! Why did you do that?!” Luffy shouts while holding his head.

“that’s for making us worried!! And… I’m sorry”

“huh?”

“I said I’m sorry, dammit! I guess, I was too harsh on you”

“Ace…” after hearing Ace apologize, Luffy start to cry again.

“aaah!! Here you go again with your crying! I can’t stand with a crybaby like you!!” Ace scold.

“Ace, that’s enough!” (Y/N) pinched Ace’s cheek.

“I’m not a crybaby! I was just—happy! That you three are with me!!” Luffy shouts.

“Luffy…” the three of them look at Luffy.

In the end, the four of them made up and play again like usual.

That night after dinner, (Y/N) just finished helping Dandan cleaning dishes. She went to meet Ace and the others in the room. But when she went there, Luffy isn’t in his bed “where’s Luffy?” she ask the boys. The two of them said that Luffy might went out to go pee or something. So she decided to wait in the room with the boys.

Although everyone already fell asleep Luffy hasn’t returned. (Y/N) got worried and went outside to find him. it wasn’t that long to find him, he was just a few feet away from house. She spotted him punching a tall thick tree. Curious by his doing, (Y/N) went to Luffy and called him “what are you doing?” she ask.

“training!” he said as he keep punching the tree with his rubber power.

“training?” she look at Luffy tried to hit the tree with his rubber power, but since he’s lack of acquiricy he often miss the hit “…I could help you training if you want”

“really?!” then he thought of something else “…no! I want to be stronger by own strength. So I can protect the people I care the most!”

“who do you want to protect?” (Y/N) tilted her head.

Luffy about to answer, but then his face turns red “y-you don’t have to know!”

(Y/N) blinks in confusion “t-that’s all right then, I don’t mind but… I also think that getting stronger doesn’t mean you have to get it through alone, Luffy”

“I don’t?”

“of course you don’t. I’ve train my mother until I’m strong enough, aren’t I? You can be much more stronger when you with someone else!”

Luffy look at his hands and think about (Y/N)’s advice. Then he clench it tightly and look at her “then… can you help me get stronger, (Y/N)?! you’re the only one can help me!”

“sure!” (Y/N) nodded happily. She and Luffy decided to train together the whole night to help him get stronger.

Althought they next day, they were found by Ace and Sabo who eventually fell asleep under tree together. They decided to leave them be.

After got a spending time living with the boys, (Y/N) got a letter that her mother will pick her up soon. She was happy to see her mother soon, but also sad at the same time. She didn’t want to leave Luffy and the others. Right before (Y/N) leave the people who has taking care of her they said good bye each other and hoping they could meet again in the future, then she said good byes to the boys who she think as her own brothers, Ace and Luffy (while Sabo who claimed dead) watched their sister about to leave them “Ace, take care of Luffy like you promised, alright?” (Y/N) smiled to him, although her expression looks painful.

Ace nodded and promised to her. Then (Y/N) turned to Luffy who already cried “Luffy…” (Y/N) grab Luffy’s cheeks and make him facing her “you’re stronger than you look, Luffy. Keep fighting, alright? Until then… when we meet again one day… you’ll become stronger” she smiled brightly and let go Luffy.

“(Y/N)—“ Luffy sobbing “it’s a promise, okay! One day, we’ll meet again!!” he shouts as he watch her start went to the ship with her mother.

When the ship has sailed, she even waved at them in the island. But Luffy quickly run to the edge of the cliff and start to shout “(Y/N)! I’LL BECOME THE STRONGEST PIRATE! I’LL BECOME KING OF PIRATES!! WHEN I BECOME ONE—I WANT YOU BY MY SIDE!!” he shout loudly.

(Y/N) widened her eyes and heard Luffy’s words, then she start to cry as well “LUFFY!! IT’S A PROMISE!!” she shouts back and waved at him as their distant getting far away.

**~~~ Time Skip ~~~**

(Y/N) opened her eyes and see unfamiliar ceiling, it looks like she’s in metal room. She felt her body aching everywhere _‘where… am I?’_ she wondered while checking her body covered in bandages. Then suddenly the memory from the Marineford war started rushed in, even the one Ace died right in front of her and Luffy. She quickly get up and panted heavily as she feel a great headache “…Luffy”. She tried to get up from her bed, pulled out all the injections from her body, and tried to get up. All she could think of is to find Luffy.

While struggling walking through the metal hall, some pirate in white suit tried to stop her “h-hey, aren’t you one of Straw Hat pirates?! shouldn’t you be in bed?!” ask the one with killer whale hat named Shachi. (Y/N) ask where Luffy is, Sachi said Luffy just woke up a moment ago and suddenly run out into the woods while still being treated. Now they’re on their way to find him. She widened her eyes and start to panic as she ran out as well.

When (Y/N) found the exit door, turns out she was in the submarine floating in the surface of the sea. She spread her dark flaming wings and fly into the air. (Y/N) struggling to keep her balance since she still don’t have enough energy to fly, when suddenly she fell right to the ground as her wings flame out. She panted heavily and keep searching Luffy.

While dragging herself into the woods, (Y/N) heard a loud screaming from distant. She was certain it was Luffy and decided to follow the scream. When she finally reach the voice, she found Luffy was there with Jinbei standing next to him, telling him that he need to be strong and his friends still out there. Luffy was crouching and punching on the ground as he cried and scream. It seems that he still can’t believe what happened to Ace in Marineford. (Y/N) using her remaining energy to approach Luffy. Jimbei noticed her “Lady (Y/N)?”

She quickly wrapped her arms around Luffy tightly “Luffy… I’m here…” she said, trying to get her voice out.

“(Y/N)…” Luffy trembling.

“I’m here… I won’t… go anywhere. I will be by your side… like we promised… do you remember that?”

Luffy still crying and listened to her “Jimbei-san… is right, Luffy. Our friends still out there somewhere…” then she cupped Luffy’s cheeks and make him look at her in the eyes “you… believe in them… aren’t you, Luffy?”

Luffy holds (Y/N)’s hands and cried more “yes… I still have my friends… I still have you!!”

(Y/N) and Jimbei smiled to him, it looks like Luffy finally back into his senses “I’m glad—“ suddenly (Y/N) collapsed in Luffy’s arm.

“(Y/N)…? (Y/N)!!” Luffy panicked as he tried to wake her up.

Jimbei checking on (Y/N) “this is bad, she must have using her last energy to go here. We need to bring her back to Trafalgar!” he said and picked her up.

“Jimbei! Take care of (Y/N)! I don’t want to lose her either!!”

Jimbei nodded “leave it to me!!” he said and quickly run back to find Law.

A few days later, (Y/N) finally woke up again. It looks like she’s still injured and half of her body still covered in bandages. She turned to see around the room, she’s back in Law’s submarine. (Y/N) groaned a little and tried to sit “you’re awake, (Y/N)-ya” a male voice came from corner of the room. (Y/N) spotted a man with white dotted hat sitting on the chait “who are you?” she ask.

“my name’s Trafalgar Law. I’m the Captain of the Hearts pirates and also a doctor on this ship”

“a doctor? Are you the one who’s been treating me?”

“that’s right”

“I see. Thank you for taking care of me” (Y/N) nodded her head to Law “…Law-san, do you know where Luffy is?”

“Straw hat-ya? He’s outside with the Dark King-ya”

Then Law’s crewmates helped (Y/N) to walk outside and meet Luffy.

When they found Luffy, he was talking with Rayleight. Even though he’s still covered in bandages, it seems he’s still able to walk around. Luffy turned to see (Y/N) approaching him “(Y/N)!” he smiled widely runs to her. He wrapped his arms around her and holds her tightly “I’m so glad you’re all right! I thought I’ve lost you!!” he said. (Y/N) smiled and hugs Luffy back “I’m alright, Luffy. Well, mostly. But I’m fine now”. She also thanked the Hearts pirates and they leave them be.

“I see, the young lady had awake. Why don’t you tell her your plan now, Luffy?” Rayleight said.

“plan?” (Y/N) tilted her head.

Then Luffy explained that he has spread a massage to everywhere so the other crew could see his massage. The massage is _3D2Y._ Luffy said it means that they’ll be seeing each other again at Sabaody like they promised before not in 3 days but 2 years from now on.

(Y/N) widened her eyes “t-two years…?! We’ll see each other again in two years?!”

Luffy nodded “I realized I’m not strong enough to protect my friends back in Sabaody… I’m not strong enough to protect you…”

“Luffy…”

“that’s why I want to get stronger with Ray’s help! I want to become strong Captain who can protect his crew!”

She went silent for a moment and look at Luffy determination “what he said, young lady. The others probably increasing their strength and ability as well. What are you going to do now?” ask Rayleight.

(Y/N) look down and think about Luffy’s plan. Then she held her head up to Luffy “as the Captain’s order. I’ll get stronger too!” she said with determination smile.

“…I see” Rayleight smiled.

“yeah! Both of us are going to get stronger!!” Luffy cheered.

“so, what’s your plan, young lady? You can training with us if you want” Rayleight offered.

(Y/N) shakes her head “I know someone who can help me. But I have to find her first—“

“no need, my dear. It’s because I’m already here” a female voice came from behind them.

Everyone turned their attention to a woman whom has a similar face to (Y/N) “m-mom?!” she shocked and surprised at the same time.

Lucy smiled “it’s been a while, dear” she said as she approached (Y/N) and give her a hug “I’ve missed you, and I’m worried so much about you”

“mom… I’m sorry I made you worried so much”

“and I’m sorry about what happened to Ace. He’s a good boy… a good big brother to you” then Lucy turned to Luffy “I see you’ve grown too, Luffy”

“geh—it’s old hag—GUEKH--!!”

“ _who are you calling old hag, you brat?”_ Lucy ask in dark tone as she punched Luffy in the stomach with incredible speed.

Rayleight laughs “you never changed, Lucy”

Lucy turned to Rayleight “Dark King, grown old and wrinkled but still handsome as ever. How’ve you been?” she ask as kissed Rayleight’s cheek.

“living my life as normal person before, but now I’m training Luffy. If you here then you must have know the situation”

“yes, I’ve heard the whole story that’s why I came to pick up my daughter”

“to pick me up? Why?” (Y/N) ask.

“to train you, sweet-heart”

After the short explanation, it looks like Lucy came to pick up (Y/N) for her training. Before she leave, she said a few words first to Luffy “remember your promise, Luffy” she said. Luffy nodded “remember yours too” he grinned. (Y/N) nodded back and turned her heels. Luffy watched (Y/N) walking with Lucy to their ship. But Luffy suddenly run to (Y/N) and grab her hand before she walked into the ship. She look at Luffy with confusion “Luffy…?”

Luffy pulled (Y/N) close to him until their lips met. (Y/N) widened her eyes and realized that Luffy just give her a kiss. When Luffy let her go, he look at (Y/N) in the eyes “I… I don’t know what I just did. But I do it because it feels right!”. He holds her hand tighter “whenever I see your smile, it feels like my chest lighten and I’m feel happy when I’m around you… but when I see you hurt, even almost die back then… it feels like my chest hurts a lot. Like… I’m afraid that I’d never see you again. That’s why…!”

Luffy holds (Y/N) in his arms “that’s why—you must return to me! You still remember your promise, right?! To be by my side until I’ve become the greatest pirate! To become the Pirate King!!”

(Y/N) wrapped her arms around Luffy “I remember our promise, and I always will. When we back to Sunny, with everyone, we’ll continue our adventure… together!”

Luffy finally let go (Y/N) as she walked to the ship. When the ship has sailed, (Y/N) waved to Luffy and Rayleight good bye. Luffy watch her leaving, somehow he felt nostalgic. He saw her leaving for the second time.

Meanwhile at the ship, Lucy approached (Y/N) “I never thought that boy could be so bold about confessing his feelings. But I’m glad to watch him grown into a fine. And I have faith in him”

“you do?”

Lucy nodded “I believe Luffy could become the next Pirate King”

**~~~ Skip Time ~~~**

Two years later, (Y/N) has grown stronger thanks to her mother who helps her. Then she drop her off to Sabaody where (Y/N) and her friends should be meeting. When she at Sabaody, she met the rest of the crew as she missed them dearly. And even Sunny has been coated as well by Rayleight. Now all they have to do is to wait Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji to arrive at Sunny. (Y/N) felt happy that everyone still the same even they grow stronger and their appearance has changed.

And then, the monster trio finally arrived by jumping right into Sunny. It looks like they’re being chased by the Marines. (Y/N) saw Luffy jumping in the air toward the deck “Luffy!” she called. Luffy noticed her too “(Y/N)!!” he shouts back. When the trio safely landed on deck, Luffy quickly ran to (Y/N) and picked her up in his arms as he spin her around by happiness “it’s been a long time!!”

“yes! It’s been—“ before (Y/N) continue, Luffy already slammed his lips to her.

Everyone shocked and gaped when they saw both of them kissing right in front of them. Even (Y/N) surprised by the sudden kiss. Luffy let her go and smiled widely to her “L-Luffy, everyone is watching—“ she said while her face turns red.

“I couldn’t help it! I’ve missed you so much! I love you, (Y/N)!” he laughs.

“Luffy…” (Y/N) smiled, then she kissed him back “I’ve missed you too, and I love you” she said as she embraced Luffy.

Luffy feels happy that they finally told each other feelings properly. This time, they won’t let go as they went through their adventure together. With the crew aswell.

**~~~ Epilogue ~~~**

5 years later, Luffy able to defeat the four emperors. The world amazed by Luffy’s strength and nominated him as the new Pirate King. Now, the Straw Hat pirates still sailing around the world. They still want to continue their adventure together even though Luffy already become the Pirate King. Meanwhile, (Y/N) standing at the side of the deck, watching the sun about to set from horizon as the sky turned beautiful orange color. Luffy, the New Pirate King, just noticed her standing there alone and approached her “what are you doing here by yourself?” he ask.

(Y/N) turned to him “oh, Luffy. I’m watching the sunset, isn’t it beautiful?”

Luffy look at the sunset “…yeah, it is.” Then he turned to her who still watching it.

(Y/N) noticed his stare and look at Luffy “what’s wrong?” she ask.

“…I’ve been thinking lately, I have become the Pirate King like I wanted and I still want to go on adventures”

“yes, and I will stay by your side always”

“that too, but—“ then he pull out a ring from his pocket “I want you to stay by my side forever, even after I’ve become a Pirate King. Will you go on adventure with me one more time?”

“Luffy…” (Y/N) shed a tear and smiled to him “yes! I will!”

Luffy smiled back and slide the ring into (Y/N)’s ring finger. She look at the ring with happiness with her tears of joy. Luffy quickly pick her up and spin her around “I love you, (Y/N)!” he shouts.

She felt so happy and told him that she loves him too. That’s the day when the couple officially tied their destiny together and spend their life together.


	7. Roronoa Zoro - part 1

**Zoro POV**

When Luffy returned from the Logue town, he was chased by the Marines and manage escaped from them. but when he returned to the ship, he brought a company with him. She’s Labelle D. (Y/N), Luffy’s big sister. It seems she’s decided to join the crew because of Lufffy. I was worried that our captain keep recruiting weird people, so I’ve decided to be cautious around this girl.

**Back to 3 rd POV**

After leaving Logue town and continue their journey to the next island, the crew tried to get to know her better. (Y/N) noticed while the others tried to talk to her, only Zoro that hasn’t speak a word to her. She wonders if he doesn’t like her joining the crew. Then she took her chance to approach Zoro who’s laying on the other side of the deck. When she look at her, she thought he was napping “…do you need something?” Zoro ask.

“oh, I thought you’re taking a nap. Did I disturb you?”

“not really”

“can I sit beside you?”

Zoro look at her for a moment “do what you like” he said. (Y/N) nodded and sat beside him. it was silent for a moment and she was looking for a conversation with him.

“do you… not like me joining the crew, Zoro-san?”

“I’m just being cautious, that’s all”

“of me?”

“you could never trust anyone, even it’s your siblings or whatever”

“…you think I’d betray Luffy?”

“…I never said that”

Then it went silent again, (Y/N) thought maybe Zoro just need some time to get to know her “well, I won’t push you. But I’m looking forward to get to know you better, Zoro-san” she give a smile and leave him.

Zoro look at (Y/N) back talking with the others, he start to think that maybe he should give her a chance first and see how it goes.

The Straw Hats crew went through Grand Line, even after going through all hardships Zoro still watching over (Y/N). After Crocus help them to go to the next island, they even made a promise to meet Laboon one day. But there’s two mysterious people tried to kill Laboon, Mr.9 and Ms. Wednesday, they even begged the crew to go on a ride with them to go to the next island, Whiskey Peak.

While sailing to Whiskey Peak, they experienced that the weather really extreme and rapidly changes, now their ship covered in snow. Meanwhile, (Y/N) just handed some scarfs to the crew, then she noticed that Zoro still napping on the deck, his whole body almost covered in snow _‘doesn’t he feel cold?’_ she wonders. (Y/N) approached him and clean him from the snow all over his body. Then she covered him with a blanket.

 _‘there! I hope he’s warm enough. Maybe I should help Sanji-san preparing hot drinks’_ (Y/N) thought as she get up and went to Sanji.

Turns out, Zoro just awake and know what (Y/N) just did. Then he snuggled inside the blanket and go back napping.

When they almost reached Whiskey Peak, the crew thought the island was pretty weird since it has some kind of giant cactus mountain behind it. But Mr.9 and Ms. Wednesday already jump off the ship first and swim to the island. Strangely, when the crew arrived there the townsfolks start greeting them with joy. Everyone confused at first, but in the end the crew joins the townsfolk party and have fun. Except for (Y/N), who’s stayed outside and watching at the cactus mountain direction distant “…as I thought. These people are no good” she said.

Then she heard something crashing below her “I guess it’s already started” she jump off from the building and flew with her dark flaming wings. She look down to see the townsfolk start chasing a man that climbing on top of a building, they’re chasing after Zoro.

(Y/N) arrived on top of the building first and saw Zoro climbed up, he noticed (Y/N) up there. She offered her hand to help Zoro climb up. “you’ve got nowhere to run!” one of them shout. (Y/N) set one foot on the ladder and smiled down to them “good bye” she kicked away the letter and the people start falling down from the building. She grab Zoro’s arm and flew over the building, they saw the enemies also on the other side of the building.

“I’ve got this” Zoro said, (Y/N) nodded and let go his arm. Zoro un-sheath his sword and slashed everyone as he landed safely. But another group of enemies appear from above Zoro, he made a trap hole underneath him as the enemies falls into it.

(Y/N) amazed by Zoro’s swords skill to make that hole perfectly smooth like that.

Then a ladder swings at him but he manage to duck from it. A muscular woman, Ms. Monday, pinned Zoro down and slams his head with a brass knuckle until the ground cracks. “Zoro-san!!” (Y/N) gasped. But Zoro escaped from her grip and grab her whole head with just one palm “you think you’re strong? Let’s see whos’s stronger” he said and squeezed harder until Ms.Monday fainted. The enemies gaped by how Zoro easily defeated Ms.Monday.

Zoro turn to them and licked the trailing blood from his forehead “shall we keep going Baroque Works? I like to finish what I start”

(Y/N) landed beside him “then I’ll watch your back”

“suit yourself. Don’t get yourself hurt”

(Y/N) chukled “no worries~”

The two of them worked together to defeat Baroque Works members, and Luffy almost somehow almost got hurt in the middle of battle. Strangely he’s still sleeping soundly after eating so much meals. (Y/N) look at Zoro swings his swords around beautifully, she’s amazed to see his swordsman ability. She start to giving all she got to fight back. On the other hand, Zoro also took a quick glance of (Y/N). She was surrounded by dark flames, Zoro thought she looks like dancing with her dark flames and kinda looks beautiful in it. Zoro grinned and feels he doesn’t want to lose either.

Everything finally calmed down, Zoro return to where (Y/N) is. She’s struggling to pull Luffy to the side since he’s too heavy. “you okay?” Zoro ask. “I’m all right” then she noticed the bleed from his fore head “but you’re hurt”. Zoro insisted that he’s fine, but (Y/N) can’t just ignored that and told him that she’ll help him treat it. Then (Y/N) quickly went inside to find a towel and small bucket. Zoro look at (Y/N) went inside, he thought what did she would bother his wounds so much. Then Zoro decided to grab some alcohol and drink it on top of one of the roofs.

There he just throws out all the defeated members off the roof and drink his alcohol as he enjoyed the moon view. (Y/N) just arrived a moment later with a small bucket in her hand and a towel. She start sat beside him and drench the towel in the water and squeeze it. Then she start cleaning the blood from Zoro’s face gently “where’s that muscular lady and the mayor?” (Y/N) ask.

“toss them out. This place is perfect to see the moon with sake”

Then both of them talked about how Zoro met Luffy back then, how the crew met each other before (Y/N) joins in. when Zoro talked with (Y/N), strangely he felt at ease and could talk about anything with her. he felt like he enjoyed her company.

Finally (Y/N) cleaned Zoro’s wounds “now, I just have to patch the wounds” she said.

“we could do that later”

“but you can’t just leave it like that!”

“I’m fine”

Suddenly (Y/N) holds both of Zoro’s cheeks and make him looking at her strighly “don’t be so stubborn! When I said patch it up, then patch it up! Got it?!” she scold with a pout.

Zoro blinks and look at her for a moment “a-alright, alright. you don’t have to get mad about it”

(Y/N) grinned in victory, while Zoro accept his defeat. (Y/N)’s hands still on Zoro’s cheeks, he could feel that her hands really warm. And their face really close. Zoro look at her for a moment but then it was interrupted by a noise below the building.

Both of them take a peek and spotted new faces “it looks like we have a new company” Zoro said.

Two mysterious figure came, a man with dark skin and a woman with lemon design “Luffy still sleeping there” (Y/N) pointed at where Luffy is, he was between the mysterious figures and the Baroque Works members that still alive.

“I’ll go get him” Zoro said as he went downstairs.

(Y/N) watch him hurried to running to the stairs. Then she look at her hands where she touched Zoro’s cheeks, her hands still warm by it. Somehow her heart start beating fast, she wonders what it means.

It seems the mysterious people is from Baroque Works as well. They have come to assassinate the members that have failed killed Zoro and (Y/N). Igarappoi, begged Zoro to help Mrs. Wednesday a.k.a Vivi Princess Alabasta to bring her back home to Alabasta. Then Nami also appeared out of nowhere and scammed Igarappoi to paid them with a high price to bring the Princess home. And then (Y/N) just arrived at the scene and noticed Nami is there as well. She just got dragged into Nami’s business without her will.

Now (Y/N) and Zoro trying to save Vivi from being chased by agents who tried to kill Vivi. And the members that has been defeated Zoro and (Y/N) tried to help them escape since they thought Vivi is their friend. But when Luffy fully awake, he was mad at Zoro for killing those people. He thought those people are real civilian. When Luffy attacked Zoro, he tries to convince Luffy that those people are they enemies. Unfortunately, Luffy didn’t listen to him nor (Y/N). But afterwards, Nami finally arrived and knocked both of them back to their senses.

After talking with Vivi and learned about the negotiation, it caused them that the whole organization tried to kill them now. when they tried to escape, they even met one of the highest member of Baroque Works, Nico Robin, but she lets them to choose their own route to travel. Vivi also explained the rest of the story how she ended up in the organization to the whole crew while sailing to the next island. Meanwhile, (Y/N) just finished treating Zoro wounds “it looks like the bleeding stop, that’s surprisingly fast. But I think that’s a good thing” she said as she cleaned her med kit.

“see? Told ya’ I’m fine”

“but that doesn’t mean you could ignore your injuries, what if it’s fatal? I’m not a doctor, I only could treat minor wounds” (Y/N) pouted.

“yeah, I think you’re doing great in the battle earlier”

“hm? What do you mean?”

“I saw you defeating those people. You’re quite strong. Maybe we should have a spar next time”

(Y/N) blinks and look at Zoro for a moment. She thought he’s the only one who acknowledge her strength. Somehow, it makes her heart tightens a little and looked down. Zoro noticed (Y/N) have been quiet for a second “what’s wrong?” he ask.

Then (Y/N) look at Zoro and smiled “you’re the first… who’s see through me. even we’ve just met a while ago” she chuckled.

Zoro froze for a moment, this is the first time he saw (Y/N) smiling genuily to him like that. Then (Y/N) excused herself and leave Zoro. He touched his chest and could feel his heart beating fast _‘what? What is this…?’_ he thought as he tried to cover his blushing face.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) went somewhere to hide and leaning on the wall. She could hear her heart beating really fast and her cheeks feels warm with all the blushing “why did I tell him that…”

~~~ TIME SKIP to Little Garden ~~~

The Straw Hats crew went to Little Garden and they’re amazed by the living dinosaur that still lives there. they even met two giants named Broggy and Groggy, warriors of Elbaph. Unfortunately, the crew has been caught by other Baroque members called Mr. 3 who can turns everything into candle. He has caught Nami and Zoro first, even Broggy. After that, the previous members from Whiskey Peak also there and brought Vivi and (Y/N) who’s unconscious. Then Mr. 3 locked them both their arms and legs with his candle power.

When Zoro look at (Y/N) unconscious on the ground, he feel an odd feeling inside him for the first time. He could feel the mixture of anger and displeasure, but he’s trying to make himself calm. Then Mr. 3 make a giant candle lantern and trapped Vivi, Zoro, and Nami right underneath it. He’s planning to turn them into candle statues inside out. Then Zoro realized that (Y/N) still with the agents instead with them “you intended to kill us but not (Y/N)? what are your motives with her?” Zoro ask with a dark tone.

Mr. 3 replied that he can’t tell him and only grinned to him “you could say, we’re about to do _a lot of things_ to her” he said as he laughs maniacly.

Zoro glared at him, he could feel he really wanted to kill Mr. 3 right now.

A little while later, (Y/N) slowly opened her eyes and could loud sounds of people fighting. When she fully awake, she saw Luffy fighting with giant candle man. Then she noticed Karoo running around with spreading a rope that smelled like an oil. Then she gets what Karoo trying to do and spread her flaming wings as she fly high in the air. She created a giant dark flame above her and throws at their direction. Her flame is big enough to melt Mr.3 candles.

Her flames also melted the candle locks on her arms and legs as she landed back to everyone else. Mr. 3 trying to escape while Luffy chasing right behind him. but Mr. 5 suddenly aimed for (Y/N) from behind, and all of the sudden Zoro appeared and slashed Mr. 5. (Y/N) look at Zoro free from the candle traps. He’s almost cut off his legs and almost burned by (Y/N)’s flames. He turned to (Y/N) who looks at him with widened eyes “Zoro-san…”

“… are you hurt?”

(Y/N) couldn’t believe after what he’s been through he’s still worrying about her. Then she quickly run towards Zoro and embrace him. Zoro froze for a moment and look at (Y/N) “you should worry about yourself! Why every time you get hurts you always make it like it’s no big deal?!” she scold, and her expression shows that she’s about to cry.

Zoro blinks and scratched his neck “I’m not sure… I guess, and didn’t really care about it”

“well you should! If you didn’t realize it, let me look after you from now on!” she said.

Zoro look at her for a moment and wonder what she meant by looking at him. somehow, it makes him happy to hear that.

After that, the crew said goodbyes to Broggy and Groggy. The giants waved goodbye and thanked them. now the crew on their way to find the next island. Meanwhile, the others just finished being treated from previous battle. Zoro still thinking about (Y/N)’s words last time _“let me look after you from now on!”_ her voice echoing in his mind. Then he decided to go training by swinging 20kg of barbell with like a sword in training room.

At that time, (Y/N) was searching Zoro and about to check up on him. She’s surprised that Zoro still training very hard due his injuries “Zoro-san! what are you doing?!” she said. Zoro just noticed (Y/N) walked in and approached him, her face looks displeasing. Zoro told her that he’s just doing some training, but (Y/N) reminded him that he need to rest at least a day before training “your wounds could reopened!” she warns.

“I’ll be alright. you don’t have to worry about me” he said casually.

“I should! Didn’t I said that I’ll be looking after you?!”

“and what? You can’t just always by my side 24 hours”

Then (Y/N) went silent for a moment and look down “…fine. if you don’t like me being around you I won’t bother you anymore” she said and leaving the room.

Zoro watch her leave. Now he confused a little, but he ignored the thought and decided to continue training.

While the others are hanging out together, Zoro just finished training. Then he spotted (Y/N) talking with the girls. It seems that she noticed his presence, but she quickly turned away and ignored him. Zoro blinks and wondered why she suddenly ignored her. Suddenly, Nami fell to the floor and having high fever. So the crew tried to find a doctor when they arrived at the next island.

~~~ TIME SKIP to Drum Kingdom ~~~

When they arrived at Drum Kingdom, the leader called Captain Dalton, gladly to take them to his village. Meanwhile, Zoro stayed to guard the ship. Then he spotted (Y/N) preparing by wearing a coat before go to the snowy island. He knocked on the door and (Y/N) turned to see him standing in the door way. but she turned her face away again “is there something you need, Zoro-san?”

“…why are you acting like this?”

“acting what?”

“that! You might talk to me but you didn’t even look at my direction!”

“I thought you didn’t like me bothering for 24 hours, so I did what you asked” then (Y/N) walk pass Zoro “by not by your side all the time” she said as she walk away, leaving Zoro behind.

“…” Zoro went silent and stood there. now he knows why (Y/N) keep ignoring him on purpose.

Dalton told them there’s only one doctor in the island named Dr. Kureha, a witch doctor. Since she only live in the mountain, Luffy suggested that he carry Nami to the mountain. Of course, the others don’t like the idea. But Nami agreed to Luffy’s idea and go along with him. Then Luffy carries Nami on his back and Sanji coming with him. (Y/N), Vivi, and Usopp stayed behind to wait for them, and Dalton also accompanied them.

A while later, one of Dalton’s neighbor told him that the doctor was just arrived at the next town. But when they arrived there, the doctor already leave and suddenly Dalton called by his team and informed him that King Wapol has returned. Dalton’s face changed and run outside to find him. But (Y/N)’s team continue to find the doctor without Dalton, luckily he left his carriage so they can use it.

(Y/N)’s team went to the other town where the townsfolk informed them that the doctor could be at. But when they arrived, the townsfolks start running away from something. Turns out they were running away from avalanche that about to hit them. everyone tried to run away as fast as they can, but unfortunately half of the town got buried by the snow including (Y/N)’s team. (Y/N) tried to melted the snow away with her flame and get up as she trying to warm herself up “Vivi-san! Usopp-kun!!” she called.

When she finally found them, she quickly dug both of them out of the snow. It seems like they were dragged by the snow away from the town. So they decided to go there. out of nowhere, Zoro suddenly appeared under the snow as he shivered in cold “rats. I-I’m freezing and I get c-caught in a a-avalanche. What a r-rotten luck” he said. The three of them surprised to see Zoro, and he’s not wearing a coat either.

“Zoro-san?!” (Y/N) shocked and quickly approached him.

Zoro turned his head and noticed them “oh, (Y/N), Vivi!” then he stare at Usopp swelling face “? And Usopp…? What’re you guys doing here?”

“what are YOU doing here!? Weren’t you supposed to guard the ship? And where’s your coat??” (Y/N) ask in worried tone.

He explained that he went for swimming in the river, but got lost and ended up there. Then he look at (Y/N) for a moment and wrapped his arms around her. (Y/N) blushed by the contact “w-what are you—“.

“stay still” he said in (Y/N)’s ear.

(Y/N) stayed still and let Zoro embraced her. She got nervous by the close contact as her face turns red. Zoro asked her if he can carry her on his back so she can keep him warm while walking. But (Y/N) still worried about Zoro’s wound in his legs. But he said he’s all right now.

In the end, (Y/N) sighed in defeat and doing what he says. Zoro pick her up on his back and (Y/N) is increasing her heath. She can’t tell if it’s from her devil fruit power or herself as her face already turn into red as tomato.

The four of them continue their searching, and they found themselves back in Big Horn town where Dalton lives. They noticed the people start to gather around in some point, Zoro asked what happened. They said Dalton is buried in the avalanche but they can’t help him since Wapol’s mens won’t allowed them. “hey, (Y/N). if I’m not mistaken they’re our enemies right?” Zoro ask.

“well, yes” he put her down and quickly run forward “e-eh?! Zoro-san!?”

Then Zoro knocked one of Wapol’s men and took his coat and boots “aha ha ha! Nice and warm!”. The enemies noticed his action and start aiming at him “oh! They never learn do they?” he grinned.

Zoro start to beat the enemies by using on of their sword in a short time “what a bunch of wimps” he throwed back the sword and return to the others. The townsfolk amazed by his sword skill and they quickly start digging the snow to find Dalton. Finally they found him, he was struck by a big arrows but luckily his heart still beating. Then Wapol’s doctor came and offered their services, But they refused and couldn’s trust Wapol’s mens.

While Dalton is being treated by the doctors, the crew look at them for distant. Vivi suggested they should climb the mountain as well and help the rest. But Usopp told her to calm down first and to trust them more. “you’re afraid to go up the mountain, huh?” Zoro poked him.

“well, I heard there’s a giant snowman up there, and bear-like rabbits!”

“then just admit it”

“what about you?! Clinging to (Y/N) like that, scare of little cold!”

“what? Jealous?!”

“now now,” (Y/N) tried calm them down.

The townsfolk called them and said to give them some time to prepare a rope way to the mountain. They lead them to an old house that has rope way connected to the castle of the mountain. When the preparation is finished, they’re using a carriage that fits couple of people including Dalton, some townsfolk and the crew. (Y/N) warned Dalton to not move so much. Dalton could feel his rage increasing and said he don’t care about status or such as coughed more blood.

“Dalton-san!” (Y/N) holding his shoulders.

“who cares about power and order! What’s so wrong… about wanting your country to have a heart!?” he stated.

Vivi surprised by his words, she look away so no one see her tears. Then Dalton took out something from his coat “now listen, people. When we get there and I enter the castle, I want you all to take cover” he warned while holding couple of dynamite.

When the carriage arrived in small facility inside the mountain, Usopp and Zoro checked outside first. They scanned around the area and out of nowhere a figure came from above and crashed them both. “what are you doing!?” Zoro scold. Luffy get off from them “your clothes looked familiar, so I thought you were more of his men. So you guys climbed up here too?” he ask. Zoro told him that they’re using a carriage, then (Y/N) and Vivi came out “how’s Nami-san and Sanji-san?” (Y/N) ask.

“they’re fine!” Luffy grinned. (Y/N) sigh in relief.

“so what were you doing on top of the castle?” Zoro ask.

“kicking the King’s butt”

It seems Luffy just beat Wapol, with the help of a mysterious reindeer with blue nose. But when Dalton’s mens came out and saw the reindeer, they thought the reindeer was the enemy. Dalton told them to leave him alone as the reindeer surprised and run away.

“you idiot! That’s my new mate!!” Luffy scolded.

“what!? That thing!?” Usopp pointed at the reindeer.

“now you scared him off!!” Luffy start to chase after it “wait, reindeer!!”

~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~

The crew said good bye to Dalton and thanked him for helping them. the blue nosed reindeer also coming with them as the ship’s doctor, named Tony Tony Chopper. When they escaped far enough after being chased by Dr. Kureha who’s throws knifes at them, they heard something from the castle. The turned to see a pink snow fall from the sky beautifully. Everyone amazed by the beutifull sight as Chopper cried, he think that the sight is Dr. Kureha’s way for saying good bye.

The crew manage to get back to the ship safely and start sailing. While on their way, they decided to throw welcome party to Chopper. In the corner, Vivi cried over Karoo who was frozen in the river. (Y/N) used her power to melt the ice as the duck shivering in cold. The crew continued their party and made a toast “to our new ship-mate! Hooray!!” they cheered. Everyone is having fun and drink a lot, especially Chooper who’s having most fun of his life. Few moments later, the crew get tired and fell asleep in their room

Meanwhile, (Y/N) stayed awake and watching the night sky alone. Then she heard a footsteps approaching her “…what is it, Zoro-san?” she said. Zoro went to her side and look at the sea “you’re not sleeping?” he ask.

“I don’t feel like sleeping right now” it was a silent for a moment.

(Y/N) ask how’s his wounds. Zoro replied that his wounds already healed. Then he look at (Y/N) who’s still not looking at him “you still worry about me after I’m making you mad?”

“…I’m not mad at you”

“then why are you still not looking at me?”

“…” (Y/N) not sure either, but she thought not seeing his face makes it easier. Something inside her heart makes it ache so much.

Then Zoro grabbed (Y/N)’s hand and makes her look at him “I know you’re not a doctor, but… I needed you. Even we already have a doctor, even if I’m badly injured--… somehow I needed you”

(Y/N) look at Zoro started to get flustered “I know what I said when you don’t have to be by my side 24 hours, but that’s not all true. When you’re away, it feels like something missing and I need to search for you. And when you’re here… I start to get these weird feeling and I need to get away from you to calm down”

“huh?” (Y/N) tilted her head in confusion.

Zoro scratched his head in frustration “Aaargh—what I’m trying to say is don’t leave my side, dammit! Just keep looking out for me from now on!” he shouts.

(Y/N) blinks and stare at Zoro. Then she smiled gently at him “I’m happy that you needed me, Zoro-san. friends look after each other after all, right?”

“…yeah”

Then (Y/N) gives a small peck on his cheek “now that everything clears up, I could get some nice sleep now. good night, Zoro-san” she said and leave Zoro as she walk back to her room.

Meanwhile, Zoro still stood there and touched where (Y/N) kissed his cheek. Slowly, his face turned red and he could feel his heart racing _‘damn it, why am I like this…?!’_ he thought with confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think Zoro's spin-off would be really long since i ship reader-chan with Zoro a lot lol  
> i hope you guys prepared :D


	8. Roronoa Zoro - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry i haven't updated for 3491231 years T_T I'm having some difficulties around pandemic but I hope you guys stay safe in their home and enjoys my fanfiction to pass time :D

The straw hat crew has been sailing for a week, they almost run out of food supply now. So Luffy and Usopp decided to go fishing with Karoo as bait. Then Vivi called the others and pointed at the sea that she saw something. A huge steam coming out from the sea. Nami said there’s a volcano underneath the water, and a few thousand years later there will be a newborn island. Everyone amazed by the phenomenon and it’s all right to pass through it.

After pass the steam, Luffy and Usopp caught something on their hooks. Well, someone… holding on Karoo “oh dear! How I manage to get caught by a duck?!” the man surprised as he accidentally fell to the sea. It looks like he can’t swim, so the some of the crew saved him and bring him to the deck. The reason he can’t swim is that he’s a devil fruit user. The man was wearing make up and dressed like a swan. “you what? What kind?” ask Usopp. The man gladly to show them until his crew-mates pick him up later.

Turns out, the man able to turns himself into anyone he just touched. He touched some of the crew’s faces. “surprised?” he laugh “and with the swipe of my left hand… viola! Back to normal! That is the power of the clone clone fruit!” The man explained that all he have to do to touch the person’s faces, he touched Usopp, Zoro, Chopper, Nami and (y/n) faces. He turn his face into every one of them “and that includes my body~” he undressed himself and revealing topless (y/n). the boys got nosebleed by the sight.

(y/n) immidietly throw flame balls at the man as the others panicked “stop stop! You’ll burn the ship!!” Usopp warn.

When (y/n) calmed down, she’s sulking and crying in the corner “that’s it… I can’t get married…”. Vivi tries to comfort her.

Then another ship appeared to pick the weird man, turns out his names was Mr. 2 Bon Clay, one of the Baroque Works. It seems he hasn’t realized who was the crew, so everyone use this opportunity to plan a strategy. After they finally arrived, they changed their attire so they can blend in with the citizens. The guys wearing normal outfit, while the girls wearing the outfit that Sanji chooses which is a revealing dancer outfit.

“where’s (y/n)?” Zoro ask.

“she’s hiding behind the wall, too embarrassed to get out” Nami sighed.

“T-This clothes… too embarrassing. Why would you pick this kind of clothes…” (y/n) flustered behind the wall.

“this is not the time being embarrassed! Now come out!” Nami pulled her out from and the everyone staring at (y/n)’s outfit. Their eyes locked to her.

“why my clothes are thinner than Nami-san and Vivi-san…” her clothes are chest cover with some accessories, thin cloth that still showing her legs, and thin cloth mask for covering her face. “it feels like I’m not wearing anything…”

“what are you talking about? You look adorable!” Nami said, which (y/n)’s face turns more redder.

“and hot!” Usopp give a thumb up while holding his nose-bleed. For once, the guys agrees with him. (y/n) only get more embarrassed and hiding behind Nami.

Meanwhile, Zoro staring at (y/n) with widened eyes. (y/n) just noticed Zoro’s stare. They quickly turned their gaze away when their eyes met. (y/n) holding her burning cheeks _‘this is embarrassing…’_ she thought.

While Zoro trying to cover his blushing face _‘shit…’_ he thought as he tried to calm his beating heart.

A while later, a commotion running at their direction. When they checked, it was Luffy being chased by the Marines and running towards them. Even Captain Smoker also there to catch Luffy, but then someone else stepped in to help them escape “Ace…!” Luffy shout. The man named Ace use his fire ability to take care of the Marines so the other could escape. While they made their escape, (y/n) start to cry and couldn’t stop her tears.

When the crew finally able escaped back to the ship, Luffy explained that Ace is his and (y/n)’s older brother. When Ace also arrived at the ship, he introduced himself properly as one of the Whitebeard’s pirates. (y/n) couldn’t hold her excitement and quickly embraced Ace tightly. Zoro saw (y/n) embracing Ace, this is the first time he saw (y/n) crying like that. But there’s a little part of his heart that hurts a little when he saw her embracing him. Ace greeted the crew properly and even asked them to join Whitebeard’s crew. But Luffy refused and want a crew of his own. Then Ace decided to join Luffy in Alabasta for a while.

While on their journey, Zoro look at (y/n) getting more closer to Ace. Every time he saw them happily together it makes his heart ache and gets more annoyed, he doesn’t know why. Even when they camping for the night, he still caught them so close. He saw her leaning her head on Ace’s shoulder with happy face. He couldn’t hear what are they talking about, but he decided not to look at them before he lost it.

The next day they continue their journey, but then there’s a ship that could move on the sand. The captain named Barbossa captured the girls who went ahead of the guys. In the end, Barbossa willingly to release the girls thanks to Luffy and the other who just arrived at the ship. (y/n) look around, but she didn’t Ace with them “where’s Ace?”.

“we’ve got separated because of that idiot” Zoro replied.

“what?!”

~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~

After meeting Barbossa, he kindly enough to take them to nearest town and said good bye. When the crew approaching the town, a familiar figure just walked out from there person “Ace-!!” (y/n) quickly get off from the Camel and fly right to Ace along with Luffy. Ace get down from a big lizard and hold her “I was so worried about you!” (y/n) said. Once again, Zoro gives a frowned expression when (y/n) clings to Ace. Then (y/n) noticed a lot of food and water supplies behind him “where’d you get that?”.

“I just brought lots of supplies from the village” he said.

Then Vivi ask where he get that. Ace replied that he get it from the rebel imposters. The crew suggested that the imposters should get their lesson learned, but Vivi said she want to test them first if they really want to protect the village.

~~~TIME SKIP~~

After making the rebel imposters learn their lessons, the crew headed to Yuba. On their way, they met a man named Scorpion whom claimed has beaten Blackbeard. Turns out, it only lure Ace to meet him and challenged him. In the end, Scorpion given up and returned home with his children. Since Ace business to find Blackbeard in Alabasta over, he said his farewell to Straw Hat crew and about to go search in another place.

He give a piece of paper to Luffy and said to hold the paper no matter what. “it’s natural for big brother to worried about his little brother and sister. Luffy might be a little troublesome, but please look after my siblings” Ace bowed at the crew.

“Luffy, next time we met, we both are great pirates” he add. Luffy nodded and smiled to him. (y/n) looking down with sad face, Ace turned to her and approached her. (y/n) look up to see Ace embraced her.

“we might have to be apart again, but… I’ll surely find you again” he let her go and walks away.

While the others are waving good bye at Scorpio and his children good bye, Zoro noticed (y/n) running toward Ace and pulled him down to kiss him. Zoro widened his eyes and shocked, he could feel his heart hurts really bad.

When (y/n) walked back, the others noticed (y/n)’s crying a little bit and Ace was no longer there. She told them she believe that they’ll meet again someday. Zoro could feel his chest tightened more. Now he knows the feeling of _jealousy._

~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~

The Straw Hats pirates finally arrived at Yuba, where the town famous for its gambling. Which is Crocodile’s rainbase. But the crew got caught by the Marines there and running all over town trying to get away from Smoker and Tashigi. In the end, Luffy, (y/n), Nami, Usopp, Zoro, even Smoker got caught in Crocodile’s trap as they locked in a cage made of sea-prism. Luffy and (y/n) went weak when they close to the bars. (y/n) almost fall because of the sea-prism energy, and Zoro quicky caught her before she hits the floor. He look at her with worried look.

Then Crocodile finally appeared, it seems that he got his eyes on (y/n) as well and nicknamed her as his _jewel._ Zoro glared at him and he doesn’t like (y/n) being called as his. Crocodile even tried to threaten to hurt Vivi getting (y/n) to his side. But (y/n) choose to come to his side in order to save Vivi. When she walked to Crocodile’s side, his grin grew wider chin “what a face crafted by Angels. and your clothes…” he look down at (y/n)’s outfit “…it makes me want you more” he whisper at her ear and (y/n) tried not to look at him. Zoro could feel his blood-boiled when he look at Crocodile getting so close to (y/n).

~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~

The crew managed to escape from Crocodile’s trap thanks to Sanji who just came in time. Now they’re at the port after swimming their way out. At the same time, (y/n) also successfully escaped from Crocodile and rejoice with the crew. Zoro went to (y/n) “ah, Zoro-sa—“ but she was cutted off by an tight embrace from him. She start to blush and look at Zoro as she tried to call him. Zoro let her go “I thought I’ve lost you” he said. (y/n) could feel his anxious by the tone of his voice.

But (y/n) hugs him back “…I’m alright now, Zoro-san” she said with a smile.

After that, Smoker also still there. but he decided to let them go for once after Zoro and the crew save his life from drowning. Such a rare chance from Marine Captain, the crew decided to run away as fast as they can before the rest of the Marines appeared.

~~~ TIME SKIP AFTER THE WAR IN ALABASTA ~~~

After Luffy successfully defeated Crocodile and stopped the war between the rebels and Alabasta soldiers, the Straw Hat crew were taken into the palace’s place and take care of them as token of gratitude. Everyone injured badly after fighting some of Baroque Works members. Now everyone decided to take a bath. Meanwhile, the girls are chatting while scrubbing each other’s backs. Vivi and Nami teasing (y/n) for having a crush on Ace, but then (y/n) thought that she did love Ace, but… there’s something odd happening in her mind.

“lately, you’ve been so close to Zoro” Nami said.

“oh yeah, I’ve noticed that too. Are you two really close?” ask Vivi.

“…I don’t know to be honest. Yes, I loved Ace but lately… my mind filled with Zoro. I wonder why?”

Vivi and Nami look at each other, Vivi turned to Al “could it be—“

“you fell in love with more than one person…?” Nami continue.

The question makes (y/n) froze and widened her eyes, she didn’t realize of she capable fell in love more than one person “b-but that is not possible! Don’t you think it’s wrong?”

“well, love have no boundaries” Nami shrugs.

“(y/n), it might be not our place to told you this, but… in the end, you have to choose one of them” Vivi said.

 _‘choose…?’_ (y/n) thought, now that she think about it. Her heart race when she think about Zoro, but at the same time she did the same when she think about Ace “Aah! This is so confusing---!!”

“what is?” a male sound said.

The girls turned to see the guys from the men’s bathroom trying to peek on the girls while they’re bathing “hey!! What are you guys doing?!” Vivi scold.

“those guys…” Nami get up and turn to the guys “happiness punch!!” she slipped her towel and revealed her nude body as the guys falls from nose-bleeding. “that’ll be 100.000 bellies each~”

“Nami!!” Vivi surprised by how bold she show off her body like that.

After taking a bath, the crew already informed Vivi that they’ll be sneaking out Alabasta tonight. That night, (y/n) already done packing everything she needs. Strangely she sighed after talked about her feelings with Vivi and Nami _‘fell in love with two person… I never thought it would actually happen to me. But that sounds ridiculous…’_ she thought while spacing out. That time Zoro just walked pass the room and saw (y/n) in there “hey, I was looking for you!” he called. He tilted his head when he saw (y/n) looking at the distance and leans closer to her “you okay?”

It seems Zoro’s sudden appearance startled (y/n) a little “Z-Zoro-san?! what are you doing here?!”

“I just called you but you didn’t answer. Is something wrong?”

“eh?! N-no—“

Zoro look at (y/n) for a moment, her eyes not meeting him “…you’re hiding something” he said.

“I didn’t hide anything!”

“from your reaction you sure did”

(y/n) look down in defeat, somehow Zoro could read her easily “to be honest… I’m not sure either… it’s something that I couldn’t talk about or comprehend it into words” (y/n) said.

“…I see. Well you could tell me all about it later at the ship. Right now, we have to leave. Luffy and the others are waiting”

“O-okay!” (y/n) quickly grab her stuff and followed Zoro behind.

The Straw-Hat pirates successfully sneaked out from the palace through the window and said good bye to Vivi who helped them escape. The crew leaving the next day, and Vivi decided to stay in Alabasta and said good bye to the crew. They made a promise in silent that one day they’ll see each other again.

Turns out, while on their way to the next island. A new member joined the crew, Nico Robin from Baroque Works. While the other crew trying to get to know Robin. (y/n) just finished talking with Robin and noticed Zoro sleeping on the other side of the ship. She approached and crouched next to him “…you sure sleeps a lot” (y/n) said.

“…you’ve got a problem with that?”

(y/n) surprised Zoro open his one eye and look at her “I thought you were really sleeping”

“I was, but then I heard your foot steps”

“you recognize my foot steps…?”

Zoro yawns “kinda”

(y/n) confused by the answer, but she decided to ignore it “…are you going to tell me what’s bothering your mind lately?”

After what Zoro just said, (y/n) surprised that he still remembers about last night. Then she sat next to him and pulled her legs together “…Zoro-san, do you have someone special?”

“special?” then he start thinking, right now there’s only one person in his mind now “probably” he replied.

“your answers always seems so obnoxious, Zoro-san” (y/n) pouted a little “then, do you think it’s possible… to love more than one person?”

“…I don’t know. I never thought or care about love”

“I see…”

“why are you asking me these?”

“just curious”

Zoro look at (y/n) for a moment “then… do _you_ have someone special?”

(y/n) think about Zoro’s question for a moment “I—“

“oi, (y/n)!!” Luffy called from the deck “look what Robin can do! Isn’t it cool?!” he said as he showed some extra arms coming out from his head. It was from Robin’s devil fruit power.

Then (y/n) was pulled by Luffy to hang with him without being able to answer Zoro’s question. Zoro lays back and positioned himself back to sleep _‘is she talking about Ace…?’_ he wonders and decided to go back sleeping.

~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~

When Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and (y/n) returned from Jaya island. Luffy, Zoro, got hurt after returning from the bar. A man named Bellamy hit them countless times because they promised to Nami not to fight there. Meanwhile (y/n) able to treat her own wounds. After she treating her wounds, she decided to help Chopper treating Zoro and Luffy’s injuries. Chopper struggling to bandage’s Luffy’s wounds because he keeps moving, while (y/n) bandaged Zoro’s wounds.

While bandaging Zoro, (y/n) realized how close their faces are. But Zoro calm as ever. “you and Luffy keep your promise with Nami not to fight…” she said. “yeah, and so did you” Zoro said. Then he asked (y/n) how’s her legs. She said that her legs is fine. But Zoro couldn’t help but staring at it, as if he… worried about her. Then he bring (y/n)’s right leg on his thighs as inspected it. Her face flushed a little when she look at Zoro staring at her leg closely.

Zoro just noticed (y/n)’s face reddened a little and she looked at the other way too “what’s wrong?” he asked as he leans closer.

(y/n)’s face gets more redder when their faces just inches away “n-no, it’s just… Zoro-san too close” she said as she trying to cover her face with her arms.

“hee—“ Zoro leans a little closer again “you’re kinda cute when you’re embarrassed” he grins.

“please don’t tease me, Zoro-san—“ (y/n) pouted again.

When Zoro look at (y/n)’s expression he could feel his heart throbbing, he thought she looked really cute angry and blushing at the same time _‘this is bad—‘_ he thought as he could feel his heart beating really hard.

“what are you two doing?” ask Chopper who just finished bandaging Luffy.

“C-Chopper—?!” Zoro and (y/n) startled, as they look at Chopper staring at them. The two of them quickly repositioned themselves back as they covered their blushing faces.

~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~

The Straw Hats pirates are successfully reached to the Sky island. Unfortunately, their ship is stuck on some kind of stone platform and met an old man called the sky knight. Now they decided to call it a night and everyone fell asleep. Meanwhile, (y/n) still awake and look at the moon on the clear night sky. “hey, can’t sleep?” someone called from behind her. (y/n) turned to see Zoro approaching her “Zoro-san”.

(y/n) ask what is he doing here, Zoro replies that he was accompanying Usopp leaking but strangely he passed out all of the sudden. (y/n) a little confused what would make Usopp passed out in the middle of leaking. They talked a little about Merry Go until (y/n)’s face looked a little sad “I miss Ace…” she said.

“…are you—really having relationship with him?” Zoro ask.

(y/n) told him that she and Ace haven’t confirmed each other’s feelings, so they haven’t going out “after all he protected me all the time. …even after someone I cared is gone forever” she smiled a little.

Zoro could feel his heart sting a little, then he reach her hand and grab it gently. (y/n) widened her eyes and look at her hand where Zoro’s holding “…if possible, is there any chance for me…?”

“what do you mean?”

“…about me and you” he look at her in the eyes “do you think… is there a place for me in your heart?”

(y/n) could feel her heart start beating fast “eh? You mean—“

“I think… I liked you”

“Zoro-san…”

“look, I’m not sure either! My chest tightened whenever you’re here, it hurts. I want to get away from you from the pain but I want you to stay at the same time! It’s confusing and annoying--!!” he said as his face turns red.

“I know that you still love that Ace, and I want to get these feelings out of my chest too”

Zoro look at (y/n), she was just went silent there while staring at him. Zoro confused a little since she didn’t give a response. When she finally processing what Zoro just said to her. Slowly her face turns red and don’t know how to response to Zoro’s confession.

“I—um…” (y/n) look at Zoro, he’s still waiting for her replies. Then she took a deep breath “the truth is… I was also thinking about you, Zoro-san”

“you mean—“

(y/n) nodded, she told him that she once talked about her feelings with Vivi and Nami. But they told her that in the end, she had to choose one “I love Ace… but I love you too, Zoro-san… is that bad?”

Without any further, Zoro pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply. (y/n) surprised a little by the kiss, but she accepted it. When Zoro let her go, he pulls her into tight embrace “sorry, I was just so happy I couldn’t help it”

Then he look at (y/n) in the eyes “then I’ll try to make you fully in love with me, until the only man you see… is only me”

“Zoro-san…”

(y/n) embraced Zoro as they lay under the giant tree roots, holding each other close until morning.

~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~

**Zoro POV**

After battling Enel, he has defeated me, Robin, and that guy wearing tribes clothes from the Sky Island. We tried to defeat him, but we can’t. So Enel went back to complete his ship called Maxim. I was laying on the ground until I noticed someone is dragging me. When I opened my eyes it was (y/n) trying her best to pull me to safer ground “…(y/n)?” I called her with a low voice.

Then there’s a massage from Luffy that they need to cut down the giant vine toward the ship’s direction. I manage to cut almost a half of the vine, but out of nowhere a lightning struck on me as I fell on the ground and everything turned black. I could hear (y/n)’s voice calling out for me before I’m completely blacked out. I able to see a little that she’s already on my side and holding me close to her while our surroundings start falling apart.

 _‘don’t… I don’t want you to get hurt…’_ I tried to move, but I can’t. He wanted to switch place with her so he could protect her.

Then we hear a sound of bell rings loudly, it was from the golden bell. Thankfully, I finally able to move again as I lean on the rock wall nearby. I saw (y/n) start crying too, it seems she was too shaken about everything. So I pull her head on my shoulder so she could cry on. For the second time, I saw her crying again. I held her close to me “it’s over… Luffy did it” I whispered in her ear.

**Back to 3 rd POV**

Afterwards everyone celebrating their victory after defeating Enel. They’re throwing a huge party where all people are welcome to celebrate. Meanwhile, Zoro is drinking his alcohol and noticed (y/n) from distant. She was being surrounded by some Sky people as they trying to get to close to her. This makes Zoro feels irritated a little and quickly approaches her. He grab (y/n)’s shoulder “sorry, I need to talk with her for a moment” he said. And then the guys says farewell to (y/n) and leave them.

“what’s wrong, Zoro-san?” (y/n) ask.

“can we… talk somewhere just the two of us?”

(y/n) tilted her head and wondered why could Zoro want to talk about. Nonetheless, she agrees to follow him while holding his hand.

They arrived somewhere in the forest where they could see the clear night sky and bright moon, a little far away from where everyone is celebrating. Then they sat next to each other under the tree between the giant roots while looking at sky. It was silent for a moment until (y/n) asked him “what was it that you wanted to talk about, Zoro-san?”

“I just want to be alone with you to be honest” he said while drinking his alcohol.

(y/n) look at Zoro for a moment, but somehow it makes her happy to be alone with him. She leans her head on Zoro’s shoulder and smiled “this is nice…”

“what is?”

“taking a break from all the fighting, and the rest together. It was fun talking with the sky people, too bad we had to leave soon” (y/n) chuckled “that reminds me, how did the ship get fixed by itself. None of us were fixing it, right?”

“yeah. But Merry still need some repairmen”

“hmm, maybe while the ship being repaired… we could somewhere together. Just the two of us” (y/n) suggest.

Zoro smiled to her “I like that” he said and kissed her forehead.


End file.
